Unlove me
by graceviolets
Summary: Puck tries to imagine that every blonde stranger is Quinn. Quinn tries to convince herself to love Sam. Everything's a mess of hate and love.
1. Chapter 1  So it begins again

**Chapter 1**

**Quinn**

He grabbed her, pushed her into the wall. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was stronger. No surprise there.

"Let go of me" she snapped.

Her arms hurt under his hard grip, it would bruise.

"You have to be kidding me?" Puck asked.

His face was hard as stone, his jaw clenched. He was pissed. No surprise there either.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, cringing in his grasp.

"That ring. Are you seriously going to marry him?"

Oh. Quinn looked down at the small ring that Sam had given her.

"It's a promise ring" she said.

He frowned.

"A what?"

She broke free from him and rubbed her arms. They were red.

"You hurt me" she accused him.

He ignored her.

"What the hell is a promise ring?"

"He promises to marry me in the future."

Puck slammed his fist into the wall, Quinn jumped.

"You're seriously going to marry that punk?"

"Leave me alone."

She turned her back on him and headed for the door. She wanted to go home.

"I would have married you" he said, following her.

She didn't answer. He grabbed her arm, making her stop.

"Please, don't hurt me" she said stiffly.

His face smoothened out a bit.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's fine. Just let go of me."

"No."

"Please."

She stared into his eyes, his grip softened gradually.

"I can't believe that you're marrying him" he whispered.

"I'm not, not now."

"But in the future?"

His tone was mocking, but she ignored it.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and breathed.

"I go to juvie for two weeks and when I come back you're freaking engaged?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't owe you anything" she said.

But she knew it wasn't true.

"Do you even love him?" he asked.

She felt herself get irritated.

"Oh, shut up."

She turned again and walked away.

"Are you doing it to be popular?" he called after her. "So that you're dad will be proud of his little girl again?"

She hesitated, feeling the hurt and anger build up inside her. He had caught up with her now; she could feel him breathing next to me.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't" he replied. "God, I wish I could. That I could forget about you. But I can't."

"You just want to punish me" she snapped. "For moving on."

"I would have married you, Quinn" he said.

"No, you wouldn't."

She sighed.

"Yes, I would have."

He dug into his bag and came up with a box. She felt her pulse quicken as he opened it. Inside lay a ring, a beautiful silver ring with a pearl as a stud.

"I've kept it on me since I found out that you were pregnant. I wanted to ask you, but you kept running away. Then Finn dumped you and you were mine. But every time I brought it up, you changed the subject. But now, when Sam asks, you say yes?"

Quinn couldn't answer. She stared at the ring. Puck had bought a ring.

"Here" he said, shoving it into her hand. "I don't want it."

"Puck…" she began.

"No" he said. "Don't feel sorry for me."

He leaned in and kissed her violently. Then he left. Quinn still couldn't move.

"Quinn, I'm talking to you" her mother said.

Quinn looked up from her plate, feeling dazed and unfocused.

"Sorry."

"Are you tired, honey?"

"Yes, I guess."

She wasn't tired, she wasn't awake either. She felt out of it all.

"I spoke to your father today" her mother announced.

"Oh."

"He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him" Quinn replied, finishing her food and standing up.

"Maybe you should forgive him, Quinny."

"No. Thanks for dinner."

Her mother nodded. Quinn left the kitchen and went upstairs to her bedroom.

There, she sat down on her bed and breathed. Had today happened? Her arms were still a bit sore from Puck's anger, but other than that it could have been a dream. He hadn't spoken to her in a long time. She hadn't spoken him either. It was a mutual understanding, she had thought, but apparently Puck hadn't understood.

The ring was still in her pocket. She didn't dare take it out. Instead she glared at the one Sam had given her. It was too big for her finger; it kept slipping off at Cheerio's practice. Sam was nice though. He really cared about her. He didn't fight with her, he compromised and smiled. Why didn't she want to marry him? Why did she want to throw that stupid promise ring down the drain? He didn't deserve that. She probably didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve anyone who was nice, that's why Finn had left her, that would be why Sam would dump her eventually. She was selfish and mean, people figured that out after a while. Maybe that was why Puck had asked her to marry him, because they were to evil people amongst the kind ones.

**Puck**

Puck never slept well anymore. He hadn't since he had started to dream dreams about Beth. He saw her face in front of him, in someone else's arms. She would never know him and it pained him. He had always wanted to keep her, from the beginning. But Quinn had said no and apparently she had veto. Maybe it was because she had carried Beth inside her for 9 months. But Puck was her father and he had been forced to give her up. He might never forgive Quinn for that.

"You look tired" the girl said.

He didn't remember her name. Maybe it was Annie? She was a freshmen, a cheerio with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm fine" he said, drinking booze directly from the bottle.

The party was wild; Santana's parents would not be pleased when they came home from Cabo. Annie giggled and put her hand on his thigh. He drank some more. If he became drunk enough, maybe he could imagine that she was Quinn.

"Why don't you sit in my lap?" he asked.

Annie giggled even more and slid into his lap. She kissed his neck. He felt perfectly numb, maybe had drunk too much.

"I really like you" she whispered in her ear.

He pretended not to hear. Instead he slid her hand under her blouse, feeling her warm skin against his fingers. He traced his way to her chest, she giggled even more. Couldn't she be quiet?

"I'm going to get in real trouble for this" she said, not looking very sorry about that.

"Really? Why is that?" Puck asked, as he pulled off her shirt.

She was to skinny to be Quinn. She looked more like a kid than Quinn ever did. He needed more booze, now.

"I don't think Quinn will be happy when she finds out."

"She won't care" he replied, kissing her.

"She cut Alexandra from the team after you and she made out in the janitor's closet at school" Annie said.

Puck stopped kissing her, he leaned back.

"Really?"

"Yes, but it was just as well. Alex was worthless at splits."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pushed her off.

"You won't want to risk you place on the team" he said, standing up.

Annie pouted.

"Quinn doesn't have to find out" she said sadly.

"She always does."

Annie took her shirt and pulled it over her head. Puck left her on Santana's bed and went downstairs. He needed to get wasted.

"That was quick" Santana remarked when he came down the stairs.

He sighed.

"We didn't do anything."

"Didn't she look enough like Quinn?"

He ignored her.

"What about you? Is Brittany here of what?"

Santana shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Fine."

He took the beer from her hands and finished it for her.

"Isn't this like the third girl you have left without doing anything?" she asked.

"Yes" he sighed.

"What's your problem?" she asked, mocking him.

"I don't know."

She patted his arm sympathetically.

"You can do me if you want" she offered, taking another beer.

"Thanks, but no thanks" he replied.

"Maybe you should talk to her" she suggested.

"I did."

"And?"

"She's going to marry him."

"Ouch."

"And I threw my grandma's ring at her."

"Ring?"

"My grandmother's engagement ring. It's kind of valuable, so I have to get it back, which means I have to speak with her again."

"You gave her your ring?" Santana asked, looking half-amused and half-shocked.

"No, I kind of threw it at her."

"Wow."

"Shut up."

He took another beer as well, but instantly put it back on the counter.

"I'm going home. It's been a lousy night."

Santana nodded.

**Quinn**

Quinn didn't go the party. Instead she sat on her bed, listening to John Mayer and painting her nails. She had taken of Sam's ring so that it wouldn't get stained. It looked small on her nightstand, a petty thing, invaluable. But it did mean something; it meant she had promised to be with Sam. Why had he asked her? Why did he want to be with her anyway? Why didn't she want to be with him?

She finally pulled out Puck's ring from her pocket. It was pretty, especially the pearl. Quinn had never had a thing for diamonds, but she loved the pearl necklaces she had inherited from her mother. The ring glimmered in the evening light. She wasn't going to even try it on. No, she wasn't. Nothing good would ever come of it. But she couldn't help herself and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly, neither to small nor to big. Crap. And it looked beautiful on her. It was a modest ring; Quinn herself would like to be a modest person, even though she maybe wasn't. Crap. It fit too well.

"I wouldn't have told you about Alexandra making out with Puck if I'd known you'd kick her off the squad" Santana said, tightening up her pony tail in front of the mirror next to Quinn.

"It wasn't about that. She was lousy at splits" Quinn answered.

"But a good flier, I mean, you were the one who picked her from try-outs."

Quinn bit her lip; Santana looked at her in the mirror.

"I'm captain, don't question me."

"I'm not questioning you, captain Fabray, trust me."

"Fine, let's go out on the pitch then."

"In a minute."

Quinn sighed.

"Puck brought a girl up to my bedroom last night at the party."

"Good for him."

"It was Anna, the blonde cheerleader who kind of looks like you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't kick her off the squad, Quinn."

"Why are you telling me?"

"He didn't sleep with her, he told me he couldn't."

"Maybe he's sexually exhausted" Quinn scuffed, trying to pass Santana.

Santana stopped her.

"He hasn't slept with anyone in ages, he even turned me down."

"Well, good for him. At his rate, he was going to get every STD in Lima."

"Don't be a bitch, Quinn" Santana warned.

"I'm not being a bitch. I just don't care."

"Fine."

Quinn went passed her and entered the field. She saw Anna warming up with a two of her friends. She was pretty, taller than Quinn and had an infectious smile.

"Anna!" she called. "Come here."

Anna looked up and then ran towards her captain.

"What?" she asked, looking happy.

"I'm demoting you to the bottom of the pyramid."

**Puck**

She sat next to Sam in the cafeteria. Puck saw them as he walked in. They sat the table where all the cheerleaders and all the football players always sat. He bought a coffee and sat down next to Finn.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said to Sam.

"It's okay, babe" he replied, kissing her.

"Why is she apologizing?" Puck asked Finn.

"Apparently she forgot to put his ring on this morning" Finn replied.

"Oh."

He saw Sam take her hand, how he looked at her as if he really loved her. Sam was tool. Sam would never understand Quinn. He thought that she was this sweet girl who had a bad year. Quinn wasn't a sweet a girl. She was, Quinn. She could be sour and bitchy and insufferable as well as caring, funny and gorgeous. Puck had a feeling that Quinn had only shown Sam her good side.

"Maybe she doesn't like your ring" Puck said.

Sam looked surprised at him, Quinn looked livid.

"Shut up, Puck" she spat.

"Or maybe, she doesn't want to marry you" he suggested.

"Go to hell" Quinn said.

"I probably will, but so will you. God doesn't like pre-marital sex, does he Quinn?"

She shot him looks like daggers, but it felt good. At least she felt something for him.

"What's your game?" Sam asked.

"None of your business, Sammy, it's between Quinn and me."

"There is _nothing_ between us" Quinn said. "Nothing."

She turned her back on him and kissed Sam on the cheek. Puck smiled to himself. She had only done that to piss him off, not because she loved Sam. He loved that he still got to her.

He saw her in the hallway. She was looking for something in her locker, maybe a binder. He watched her. They seemed to be the only people left in the school. She had probably had Cheerio's practice and he had just finished his detention.

He should walk up to her. He should walk up to her and demand to have his ring back. But instead he watched her. Her hair was loose and damp from taking a shower; it had been a while since he had seen it out of the pony tail. A look of concern furrowed her brow; clearly she couldn't find what she was looking for. She was beautiful. He had always thought that, but it hit him now. God, she still knocked him off his feet.

"Hi babe" Sam said, appearing next her.

"Hi" she said. "I can't find my history book."

"Use mine" he said and smiled.

She smiled back, showing her white teeth and kissed him.

"Thank you" she said.

As she let go of him she spotted Puck. Her face stiffened and she raised one eyebrow. She leaned in and kissed Sam again, more intensely. She wrapped her arms around his back and pushed herself against him, not taking her eyes off Puck. Puck swallowed, turned around and left. He hated that she still got to him.


	2. Chapter 2 It's never easy

**Quinn**

"It's been ages since you've been to a party" Santana said.

"You have to come" Brittany begged.

"No" Quinn said, pulling her clothes on in the locker room.

"Sam can come too!"

"I just don't want to."

"Why? Is it about Puck?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, god no. I just don't feel like holding back your hair while you puke."

"I never puke" Brittany said, looking hurt.

"Look" Santana said. "Brittany is finally ditching her crippled boyfriend for one night, can't you ditch your attitude for just one night as well? We never get to spend time together anymore, all three of us."

Quinn sighed.

"Fine. But I'm leaving if you get wasted."

"Sure."

Brittany jumped up and hugged Quinn.

"It's going to so much fun" she giggled.

She took her bag and ran out of the locker room. They heard her crash into a wall and a faint "ouch".

"You finally got her to dump Artie?" Quinn asked, pulling out to make-up bag.

"No, but he's busy this weekend so we get her for two days."

"Maybe you should hide your jealously better" Quinn said.

"Don't talk to me about being jealous" Santana said in a warning tone. "I'm not the one who keeps punishing freshmen."

"Fine."

* * *

The party was at a football player's house. The rooms were packed; girls were dancing on the tables, the boys peeking under their skirts. Quinn felt fed up with it as soon as she stepped inside.

"Hi" Brittany screamed in her ear.

She was still in her cheerleading uniform and looked a bit dazed.

"Hi" Quinn said. "Where's Santana?"

"Here" a voice behind her said.

"Oh my god, this is crazy" Quinn remarked.

Santana shrugged and held out a beer to Quinn. She shook her head.

"No thanks."

Brittany grabbed it and took a large swig. She giggled.

"I want to dance" she said.

"You do that" Santana said.

Brittany put down the beer and started twirling on the spot.

"Is she drunk?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, just happy I think."

"I hope she never changes."

"Me neither" Santana said.

Quinn smiled at her.

"Maybe you should join her."

"No, I'll just watch."

"You're so in love with her" Quinn said.

"Shut up."

"I'm going go get some air. You watch your girl twirl."

* * *

It was cold outside but the air was fresh. Some other people were outside too, drinking, making out or just breathing, like Quinn. She spotted Mike talking loudly into his phone, she waved and he waved back. On the other side of the garden she saw a girl and a boy making out. She was blonde, short and wore a blue dress. He had his hands on her butt and a Mohawk. Puck. He was such a slut. Seriously.

"Hi Quinny" he yelled.

Crap. She ignored him, turned around and headed inside. But this amazing speed he had caught up with her. His eyes were unfocused, he had lip gloss all over his face and his jaw was clenched. Quinn turned around, she saw the blonde girl looking awkward a few feet away.

"I didn't know you were coming" he said, slurring.

"Well, here I am" she said.

He nodded.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't drink, Puck. Nothing good ever comes from drinking."

"Beth did" he said.

"And she was good for me?"

He didn't answer.

"You shouldn't leave your girl alone" Quinn remarked.

He looked confused, as if he had forgotten about her.

"Oh" he said. "I guess I shouldn't."

Quinn nodded and turned again to go inside.

"I need the ring back" he shouted.

She sighed.

"I haven't got it with me" she said.

"Okay then."

* * *

**Puck**

Puck pulled the girl's clothes off. She undressed him. He kissed her, violently, as if he intended to hurt her. She moaned. He bit his lip trying to focus his mind. He had brought her up to a bedroom. He was intensely drunk, she was wasted. She wanted him, he wanted to have sex. She giggled girlishly, looking pleased.

"Take your pants off" she said.

Her voice was strangely high-pitched. In the dark her hair didn't look blonde. She giggled like a three-year-old.

"I can't do this" he said.

"Oh, come on" she whispered, unbuttoning his jeans.

He pulled away, exhaling.

"I'm sorry" he said.

She pouted.

"Are you gay?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile.

"No."

She stood up and started to get dressed again.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

He didn't answer.

"Who is she?"

"You wouldn't know her."

Maybe the girl did know Quinn. Everyone knew Quinn. She was head cheerleader who had fallen from grace.

"I probably don't. I'm new in town."

"Welcome" he said.

She smiled.

"I'm Hannah, by the way" she said.

"I'm Puck."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too."

* * *

He came home around 3 AM; his mother had just ended her shift at the hospital and was eating cereal in the kitchen. He tried not to show how wasted he was.

"Oh god" his mother sighed.

He hated disappointing her, he really, really did.

"I'm going to bed" he said.

"Noah, I can't find grandma's ring. I'm thinking about selling it. Do you know where it is?"

He shook his head.

"No idea" he lied.

He was going to hell anyway, what the point of trying to redeem himself?

* * *

Puck saw Quinn sitting in the choir room talking to Mike as he walked by. She giggled and leaned against him and slapped his shoulder. Mike looked like he had never heard of Tina Cohen-Chang. What was Quinn's game?

"You have to come sometime" Mike said to her.

"No, I don't know. I'm kind of trying to stay out of everything dangerous" she replied.

"I'll take care of you. It's not dangerous if you know what you're doing. My dad taught me."

"Okay, but I need to wear a helmet. And not an ugly one."

Mike laughed goofily as Sam walked passed Puck and entered the room. Quinn immediately stopped flirting with Mike and went to greet him.

"Hi babe" she said.

Puck also entered the room. He stared at Quinn. She was an attention-whore. Poor Mike, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. But Puck wished he had been the one she had flirted with, even though he would never admit it.

"Does Sam know that you're making plans with Mike Chang?" Puck hissed as he sat down next to Quinn.

"Grow up" she retorted. "Mike and I are friends."

"He wants to be more than friends. Look at him, he's drooling over you."

Quinn looked sideways at Mike and then smiled.

"Well, I guess it's nice to be wanted again."

Then she turned her back on him and started playing with Sam's hair.

* * *

**Quinn**

She knew she was playing with fire but it was nice to feel people flirt with her. And it was so easy to flirt back. Right now, she was sitting in Finn's lap on the bleachers. He said he didn't want to be cold, so here she was. Finn was soft and warm and made her feel happy. Was that so wrong?

"I really miss you, Finn" she said.

"Yeah" he said.

"I mean, I love Sam and you love Rachel, but you were my first love. Nothing will ever compare to that."

"I know" he said.

Quinn twisted around so that her legs were spread around his waist and her face close to his.

"I still love you" she whispered.

He breathed hard as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, tasting like bubblegum. Quinn stole a look at his clock, it was 2 PM, Sam was coming soon.

"I have to go" she said, getting out of his grasp.

Finn looked stunned.

"Okay" he said slowly.

She waved and ran down the bleachers. Mike wanted her, Sam wanted her, Finn wanted her. It felt good.

* * *

"I think you have daddy issues" Puck said.

Quinn turned around. She was getting dressed in the locker room after practice.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked, covering herself with a towel.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, babe" he said calmly.

She raised one eyebrow and dropped the towel, showing her almost naked body. Then she started combing her blonde hair. She could feel Puck stiffen.

"What did you say about daddy issues?" she asked.

He looked confused, but pulled himself together.

"Don't play with me, Fabray" he said. "You can't wrap me round your finger like you do with the others."

"I'm not trying to play with you."

She pulled on her dress.

"Happy?" she asked.

He ignored her comment.

"I think you need confirmation that people like you, because your daddy doesn't" Puck said.

"People _do_ like me."

"I saw you with Finn yesterday. Classy."

"Oh, shut up. Like you're any better?"

"No, I'm not. But at least I know why I sleep around."

"I don't sleep around" Quinn spat.

"No, but you string people along, which is worse."

"Just give me break…"

"No, I can't, Quinn. I don't care about Mike and I hate Sam, but don't play with Finn. He's my friend."

She raised her eyebrows, frowning.

"You bonded again?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll leave Finn alone."

"Good."

They stood awkwardly facing each other. Quinn felt like kissing him. God, what was wrong with her?

"Why _do _you sleep around?" she asked.

He laughed.

"Why should I tell you? Do have my ring? I have to get it back."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, I'll come over tonight and pick it up."

* * *

Quinn picked up his ring from her nightstand. It was terrifying to look at. She didn't know when Puck was coming, the word "tonight" could mean both at 5 PM and at 3 AM. Knowing Puck, it would probably be the latter. She waited up all night, but he didn't show. She didn't know if she felt annoyed or pleased.

**Quinn**

"Let's do it" Quinn said.

Sam looked confused.

"Do what?"

"_It_."

"I thought you were all about keeping yourself pure."

"Well, I realized I kind of messed that up a year ago."

Sam smiled happily.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" she said.

And she was. She needed to get all other boys out of her head. She needed to stop thinking about Puck. She needed to show herself that she was serious about Sam.

"I'm so happy" he said, looking giddy.

"Me too" she lied.

She wasn't that excited about it, it was more like something she had to do.

"I'll cook dinner and…" Sam began, but she cut him off.

"No, let's not go overboard. There's a party this weekend, at Mike's. We can sneak up to a bedroom and do it there."

"Really?" Sam asked, looking at her like she had gone crazy.

Maybe she had. She didn't care.

"Yes. That's a plan then?" Quinn asked.

Sam nodded. She patted his cheek. He was nice.

* * *

"I'm going to do it with Sam" Quinn announced to Santana in the locker room.

Santana dropped her bag.

"You are going to _what_?"

"Sleep with him."

"With _Sam_?"

"Yes, we're sort of engaged you know."

Santana picked up her brush.

"Quinn, no."

"What do you mean? You sleep with people all the time. What's the big deal?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the slut comment."

"You know what I mean."

"Quinn, you don't sleep with people. You only sleep with Puck."

"Yes, so far."

Santana reached out and took her hand.

"Honey, I'm just going to say this. You were with Finn for like 8 months and never let him get further than second base. Now you've been with Sam for like three months and you're going to do it? What's happened to you?"

"It's not like I'm a virgin."

Santana sighed.

"I think you will regret it."

"Fine, don't support me then."

"I can't support you. Sam's a nice guy, too nice for you. You already took his awful ring, why make an even bigger commitment?"

"Because I _love_ him" Quinn said, feeling annoyed.

"No, Quinn. We both know you don't."

* * *

**Puck **

"She's going to sleep with Sam" Santana said.

Puck turned around to look at her, feeling his body grow cold.

"What?" he asked.

"Yep. Tonight. At Mike's party."

"No" he moaned in disbelief."

"Yes" Santana said. "Quinn Fabray is doing her boyfriend at a party. I think she's on drugs."

"Shut up."

"Well?" Santana asked imploringly.

"Well, what?"

"Are you doing to do something about this?"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know! Something crazy! Buy her a horse or get a tattoo of her face. Or propose to her."

"I kind of did propose to her."

"Well, how did that go?"

"Bad. She hasn't given me my ring back yet."

"And that's a bad thing?"

He smiled at her.

"Sometimes I love you" he said, hugging Santana so tight she gasped for air. 


	3. Chapter 3 Mess it up more, if you can

**Quinn**

Quinn pushed Sam down on top of the bed and struggled to pull her dress off. Then she lay down beside him and kissed him. He was tense, probably nervous. She didn't feel anything.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

She smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. His whole body cringed when her cold fingers touched his skin.

"Sorry" she said,

He smiled and kissed her. He unbuttoned her bra and threw it down on the floor. She felt extremely exposed. Sam just stared at her. She blushed. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled his pants of as well. Almost naked, they lay beside each other.

"You ready?" he asked, as if they were going to race somewhere.

"Yeah" she answered.

He leaned on top of her and kissed her slowly. Quinn looked up into the ceiling. Someone had glued stars on it, they glowed in the dark. Sam stroked her skin, she tried to like it. His hand was too scratchy, it almost hurt. Then he kissed her neck, it tickled.

"Sam, I don't think I can do this" she whispered.

"Come on" he said, kissing her violently.

She cringed, but his strong arms kept her on her back. He pulled off her underwear and tried to spread her legs. She clamped them together.

"Sam, stop" she said.

He ignored her, but gave up trying to spread her legs. Instead, he tried to force her head down against his groin. She strained, feeling her neck get sprained. She screamed.

Someone opened the door and the room was suddenly covered in light. Quinn couldn't see who it was, but suddenly the pressure on her neck was relived and she felt Sam's body get pulled away. She saw someone wrestle him to floor, punching him. Only then did the fear hit her. Her body tensed and she couldn't move.

"Honey, are you okay?" the person asked.

Puck. Who else?

"Yes" she said, lying.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" he said softly.

Quinn nodded, but she was still unable to move. Puck looked at her with a worried look.

"Here" he said, giving her the dress.

She realized she was naked and blushed. The embarrassment released some of her fear and she was able to move again. She pulled her dress on.

"Ouch" Sam moaned from the floor. "You broke my freaking nose."

"Shut up" Puck retorted

He lifted Quinn from the bed. She felt silly, but she was too shaky to walk.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry" Sam began.

Puck hurriedly left the room, banging the door after him. Outside it, he put her down on the floor.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes" she lied.

He took her hand and they left the house. No one noticed.

* * *

**Puck **

Puck started the engine, backed out of the drive way and then stole a glance at Quinn. She was crying, big tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

Her face was empty and naked. He hadn't seen it like that since the day that Beth had been born.

"I hate him" Puck spat.

She didn't reply, instead she stared out the window. He tried to look at her as much as he could and still stay on the road. He knew that moments like this were scarce and that he needed to enjoy her company.

"Have you been drinking? If you have, you shouldn't be driving" she asked.

"I haven't."

"Why did you go to the party then? Why did you _drive _to a party?"

"I didn't go there to party."

"Why did you come then?"

He didn't reply, didn't dare. He didn't want her to be mad at him.

"Santana told you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you" she repeated.

"Anytime."

"I guess I have myself to blame. I got him up there and started it. Then when I changed my mind, it was too late."

"Hey, don't say that. This is _not_ your fault."

She sighed.

"I guess we can relate more now, Sam and I. Now that we both are horrible people, it was hard trying to mask my evil side" she said, jokingly.

Puck turned into her neighborhood and stopped the car.

"You're not going back to him" he said.

"Come on, Puck."

"No, I'm serious. You can't do that. Not after what he did."

"It wasn't that bad…"

"He tried to rape you, Quinn."

She bit her lip. Puck started up the car again and drove to her house.

"Thank you" she said for the third time.

She leaned in and kissed him. He wanted to pull her closer, but he couldn't, not tonight.

* * *

Puck drove back to the party; Sam sat outside holding ice on his noise. Santana greeted Puck at his car.

"Puck, why did you hit him this hard?" Santana asked, accusingly.

"Because he's a creep" Puck spat.

"Yes, we know but…"

"He tried to rape her, Santana. I wasn't going to do anything, but I heard her screaming."

"Oh god."

"I went in and there he was, trying to force her to…"

He couldn't even say it.

"We have to call the police" Santana whispered. "Where's Quinn?"

"I drove her home. I needed to get her away from him."

"She needs to press charges."

"She won't. She's going back to him."

Puck went passed Santana and went up to Sam.

"If you ever touch her again" he said. "I'll kill you. I'm serious."

Sam looked freaked out.

"Puck…" Santana said, calmly.

"I will kill you and you know it."

Sam nodded, looking like a five year old.

Puck turned again and went to his car. He needed to get out of there, or he might kill Sam right now.

**Quinn**

Quinn couldn't sleep and her phone kept ringing. First, Santana called twice. Quinn let it go to voicemail. Then Sam called six times. She ignored his calls. She pulled off his ring and held in her hand. How could he have done that too her? She closed her eyes and saw his face in front of her. Not the sweet Sam, the Sam with a frantic look in his eyes and a clenched jaw. He had scared her.

She took up her phone and dialed a number. She had to do it, she had no one else. He had treated her like shit at times, but she needed him.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"I don't know."

"Should I pick you up?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be there in five."

She lay down the ring on her desk and went out to wait for Puck.

* * *

"I was going to marry him" she whispered.

"I know."

They sat in his car, parked outside town. It was chilly, but not cold. The radio played a Radiohead-song.

"People do shit they regret all the time" she continued. "Maybe I should forgive him."

"No."

"Maybe not."

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"I wonder what Mike will do about my underwear. I left it in that room."

"He'll probably hang it on his wall."

"Don't be gross."

She smiled at him, he smiled back. He looked tired.

"You saved me" she said.

He didn't reply, instead he changed station on the radio.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?"

"For everything. I know you wanted to keep her."

"Yeah, I did."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded back.

"Maybe it was for the best" he said.

"Yes, maybe" she agreed.

She leaned in and kissed him. What happened next was like a reflex for the both of them. He pulled her into his lap, she wrapped herself around him. Her clothes lay suddenly tangled on the dashboard, his somewhere below their feet. Hair and skin and mouths were caught in a storm, Quinn felt her body grow warm. She felt him all around her, his skin beneath her fingers and his mouth against hers. This was like it supposed it to be.

"Oh god" she whispered into his ear.

He traced her thigh with his finger. It made her shudder with delight.

"I love you" he said.

She knew he didn't mean it, it was the hormones talking. She didn't want him to mean it. She just wanted to feel good and wanted and warm.

* * *

**Puck**

Puck knew that it was a bad move. She had been scared, he had taken advantage of her. But it felt so good. She was sleeping on his arm in his bed, tangled in his limbs, snoring softly. He just looked at her.

"Shit" she said. "Shit, shit, shit."

She had woken up and gotten out of bed. She looked gorgeous in the morning light.

"Get back into bed" he said.

"I can't believe you did this to me" she snapped.

"Well, you didn't really complain" he retorted.

She ignored him.

"I was messed up."

"Don't blame me, Quinn."

"Shut up."

"I didn't make you moan and kiss me and beg me for more."

"Shut up."

He got up too, standing next to her as she got dressed.

"I have a boyfriend" she spat "Whom I love."

"A boyfriend that tried to rape you yesterday" Puck retorted, feeling all happiness drain out of him.

Why did she always have to make things so damn difficult? Why did she pick fights all the time?

"Because what you did is _so_ much better" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't try to blame this on me, Fabray. You wanted me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Quinn walked up to him, standing close to his face.

"I hate you."

"You can't play me, Quinn. Not like you play the others" he hissed.

"I don't play games. You do."

"Don't lie. You play games so that people will love you, but the truth is that you are alone."

Quinn shook her head, took her purse and left. Puck stood looking after her. He hated her. He really did.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Quinn kissing Sam's cheek at Glee club. She couldn't forgive Puck for sleeping with her, but she forgave Sam for trying to rape her. He didn't understand her.

"She's stupid" Santana whispered in his ears.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Don't bother."

"You look angry" she remarked.

"I slept with her."

"Jesus. Why?"

"I know. I don't know what happened."

"And she blew you off."

He shrugged.

"She's an idiot" Santana said.

"I hate her."

"We all do. The problem is that we love her as well."


	4. Chapter 4 pain hurts

/I'm going away on vacation this week, so the next chapter might be a bit delayed. Or I might want to write like crazy. We'll see)

**Quinn**

"I am really sorry" Sam said.

"I know" she said.

She hugged him hard. He loved her. That was the reason he had reacted like he had. He just wanted her, because he loved her. Why should she complain?

"Let's try again" she whispered in his ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At my house. My mom's going out this weekend."

"I'll bring you pizza" he offered.

Quinn smiled.

"I'm trying to lose five pounds."

"Right" he nodded. "I forgot."

"I'll make us dinner."

"Okay, about six?"

"Yeah."

She kissed him.

"I love you so much" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

She really hoped that she meant it.

* * *

Quinn had been able to steal some wine from her mother's gigantic collection and had already had a few glasses. She needed to relax.

"You're nice" she said to Sam.

He smiled.

"You're drunk" he said.

"No, I'm not. I'm just in love with you."

He beamed like a kid on Christmas.

"I can't believe that you're mine" he said.

"You're sweet."

She left her chair, accidently knocked over the empty wine bottle and sat down in his lap. He smelled like cologne and pheromones.

"Let's go up to my bedroom" Quinn whispered.

"Why?" he said. "The kitchen is empty."

She giggled. God, she was drunk.

"Why not?" she said, licking her lips.

He looked transfixed at her, like she was some kind of goddess. She took her shirt off, his eyes left her face and his gaze glided downwards.

"Kiss me" she demanded.

He kissed her; he kissed her mouth and her neck. Maybe she was _too _drunk because she didn't feel anything. No heat, no storm. Nothing. Quinn began to panic. She wouldn't back out again. Against her will she closed her eyes tightly and imagined that is was Puck kissing her. She pictured his eyes, his lips. She imagined his smirk and smile. Suddenly the numbness left her.

It was third time in days that she was naked with a boy. That had only happened once before this week. But this time she was too drunk and excited to care. She didn't dare open her eyes. Instead she blindly pressed herself close to him. Feeling his abs and skin and sweat. Feeling the kitchen table underneath her back. She was getting through this.

"I love you" he whispered again.

"I love you, Puck" she whispered back

He froze. She didn't realize her mistake in several seconds.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" she replied, opening her eyes.

The light was bright and Sam looked angry. Crap.

"You said 'Puck'."

"No, I didn't."

She was too drunk to come up with a good excuse.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

His jaw was clenching, his eyes going blank. Fear stirred inside Quinn. She didn't like that look.

"No, of course not."

"I don't believe you."

She wished he would leave, but he moved closer to her. He was still wearing his jeans. They scraped her bare legs.

"Do you know what I think, Quinn?" he continued. "I think this is all a game to you. Me and Finn and Mike. A game to get Puck back."

"No, it's not" she whispered, sobering up.

"You're a slut" he spat.

She crumbled.

"Sam, please…"

"Say it" he demanded. "Tell me that you're a slut."

"Sam…"

He reached out a hand and slapped her face. It took her by surprise and hurt like hell. The pain forced tears into her eyes.

"Don't try crying" he said. "It won't work. Say it."

"I'm a slut" she whispered.

"Yes, you are."

He undressed in front of her. She tried to get up, but he pushed her down.

"Oh no. You're not leaving again. You'll get what you invited me her for."

"Please" she begged.

The fear paralyzed her on the kitchen table. She closed her eyes and prayed, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Stop begging me" he spat.

He hit her again, this time with his fist. The force made her loose balance and tumble of the table. She heard her arm crack as she landed on the floor. The pain made everything go black.

"You strung me along, thinking I'm this little puppy that will love you forever. I don't love you, Quinn. No one loves you. All I ever wanted was to do this."

He bent down and kissed her forcefully on her mouth.

"Finn just wanted to sleep with you, so did Puck. Don't you see a pattern?"

She couldn't reply. The pain in her arm was too bad.

"The best part is that I can do whatever I want to you. Who would ever believe you? You're a whore."

"Please" she begged again.

He sighed.

"Be quiet."

He kicked her in her side.

"You always go on and on about yourself, Quinn. For once, be quiet" he said and smiled cruelly.

He sat down on stomach, making it hard for her to breathe. Everything was pain now. Her whole body hurt.

"Condom" she breathed. "I don't want another baby."

He actually seemed to listen to her. Maybe the thought of being a father scared him.

"Fine."

"In my purse" she whispered. "On my bed."

He nodded and got off her.

"Go and get it."

Quinn tried to get up. The pain in her arm and her side, maybe the ribs, made it hard to stand. Even harder to walk.

"Come _on" _he said impatiently.

She closed her eyes and took a step up the stairs. It hurt like hell. Only 15 steps left to go.

Once in her room she found the condom easily. The package was almost full, just one was missing. She breathed in and out once. She needed to get to her mother's room and call the police from the phone in there. Without Sam knowing. The pain made her dizzy. It was maybe 7 feet, but it felt like a hundred.

"Hurry up" Sam yelled from the stairs.

Her heart almost stopped beating. 2 feet left. She reached the phone and dialed 911. A woman answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend is trying to rape me" she whispered.

"Where are you?" the woman asked.

Quinn whispered her address and felt some of the stress leave her. Someone was coming.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled.

He grabbed the phone from her and hung up. Quinn had fallen to the floor again. Sam stood naked over her. He looked livid.

"You want this, remember?"

She shook her head.

He kicked her again. She rolled over on her side.

"Who did you call?" he asked.

"My mother" she lied.

"Liar."

"It's true."

"You called 911."

He kicked her again. The pain almost made her faint.

"I'll kill you" he hissed.

He continued to kick her. He bent down to his knees to hit her face. Her lip broke and blood dripped into her mouth. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Sam smiled. He lay down on top of her.

"You'll love it" he whispered.

At that moment someone broke through the front door. Sam looked scared. Quinn heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she fainted.

* * *

**Puck**

It was Santana who told him. She called him late that night. He had fallen asleep watching a movie. Her voice was high, but she obviously fought to stay calm.

"Quinn's in the hospital" she said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

He sat up in bed.

"Tell me what you know."

"Sam was taken by the police."

"I'll kill him."

"Puck, don't."

He hung up the phone and got dressed. His heart pounded hard in his chest.

* * *

"Are you family?" the nurse asked him.

She crossed her arms.

"Yes" he said.

"How?"

"She's the mother of my daughter."

The woman looked hesitant.

"She is. She had the baby here, in this hospital. Look it up."

The nurse sighed.

"Fine. Come on, she's over here."

* * *

She was sleeping. Judy Fabray sat at her side.

"Hi" he said.

She looked up and smiled faintly.

"Hi" she replied. "How nice of you to come."

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping now. She has a concussion, three broken ribs and a broken arm."

"Jesus."

Puck sat down on the chair opposite Judy's.

"I should have never gone out."

"Don't blame yourself. He did this. Sam."

She nodded.

"I can't believe it. He was so sweet."

Puck bit back a retort.

"I'll kill him."

Judy smiled, but didn't reply.

"She's going to be fine" she said instead.

"Yeah."

Quinn couldn't look more beautiful. Her lip was swollen and bloody. Her cheek was bruised and she had scratches on her neck, but she still looked perfect. He wanted to hold her forever. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted her.

"She had been drinking" Judy said.

"Really?"

Quinn wasn't the drinking type.

"She stole wine from me. I shouldn't keep it in the house."

Puck didn't know what to answer.

"It wasn't the wine that did this" he said.

"I know."

"You look beat up. Why don't you go home and sleep? I'll watch her.

Judy shook her head.

"No."

"She won't wake up."

She rubbed her eyes.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

Puck nodded.

When Judy left Puck took Quinn's hand. It was cold.

"I'm sorry he did this to you" he whispered.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I let this happen."

She slept on, breathing slowly.

"I love you" he breathed close to her ear. "I only seem to tell you that in hospitals, don't I?"

She stirred in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering, but she didn't wake.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn woke a few hours later. Her whole body ached and she felt utterly dazed. Her mother smiled at her.

"Morning, sweetheart" she said.

"Morning" Quinn replied.

She turned unto her other side and saw Puck sitting on the other chair. He was sleeping, leaning his body against the wall.

"He's here?" she asked.

"He came around two AM and stayed the whole night."

Quinn felt like crying.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked.

"Sore" she said replied.

At that moment a doctor came in.

"Good to see that you're awake" he said.

Puck woke and looked confused around the room. Quinn smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You can go home today" the doctor continued. "The plaster on your arm will have to be there for six weeks and you have to be careful about your ribs. They will heal eventually."

"Okay" she whispered.

"And the rape kit came back negative" the doctor said.

"Thank god" her mother gasped.

"I told you" Quinn sighed.

"It seems like the police got there just in time."

Quinn nodded.

"Don't you have to talk to police?" Puck asked.

"I did, last night."

* * *

It was dull lying in bed all day watching Oprah. Santana and Brittany came around after school, they sat on her bed and tried to make her feel better. Quinn smiled despite the pain and dizziness.

"How's Artie?" she asked.

Brittany looked clueless.

"Why? Is he hurt too?"

"No, I'm just wondering how he's doing."

"Oh, I don't know."

"They broke up" Santana said.

Quinn could see her smile despite her efforts.

"I'm sorry, Brit."

"It's okay."

Quinn reached over and took Brittany's hand.

"He wasn't right for you anyway."

"What about you and Puck?" Santana asked

"What about me and Puck?"

"You're done with Sam, right?"

"Yeah. God, yes. I'm pressing charges against him for Christ's sake.

"Good. What about Puck then?"

"Puck what, Santana?"

"Well, have you talked?"

"About what?"

Santana groaned.

"Fine. I give up."

"Now we're all single" Brittany giggled.

"Oh the joy" Santana muttered.

* * *

**Puck**

She looked better now, more color in her face and less swollen. This was the second time he was in her bedroom, ever. This time he had her mother's blessing. Maybe he was growing on her. But Quinn looked tired.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm sore everywhere" she groaned.

"Worse than labor?" he asked, smiling.

"No, nothing is ever as bad as labor."

He sat down on the edge of her bed. He could feel her apprehensiveness.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you" he said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll kill him."

"No, Puck. Let's just forget this ever happened."

"It's kind of hard when you're in bed, pumped up with morphine."

"Can you tell I'm high?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. She was nicer when she was drugged.

"Last night I swear I saw a horse in my room."

Puck laughed, she giggled. Quinn didn't giggle. Well, maybe High-Quinn did.

"You'll probably won't remember this tomorrow" he said.

"Probably not."

"_I love you_" he said.

Her eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

She smiled happily.

"You're _sweet_."

God, she was drugged.

"I'll come back tomorrow" he said.

She fell asleep as he left the room. He paused in the door way. He saw Sam's ring lying on her desk. Without thinking, he grabbed it. Nothing of Sam's should be in her room ever again.

* * *

A week passed and Quinn was back at school. Her arm was in a cast and she looked extremely thin, but she was there. Puck saw her in the hallway, Santana and Brittany flanking her like the secret service.

"Hi" he said.

She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Hi."

She smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

Santana patted her cheek.

"Come on Quinny, we'll be late for Spanish."

She nodded.

"We'll talk later?" he asked.

"Yeah" she repeated.

Brittany took her arm and guided her in the other direction. Santana looked after them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"She's not okay" Santana replied quietly.

"I know."

"She can't sleep, she won't eat. She's messed up, big time."

"Shit."

"I think you should leave her alone for a while."

"What?"

"She needs to heal.

"I can help her."

"Please, Puck. It's for her."

He shook his head, Santana stroked his arm.

"It'll be okay, Noah. Just give it time."

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn had cried a lot during her pregnancy, but it didn't compare to how she felt now. She felt tense and empty and scared. Nothing helped. Not that her mother made her favorite meals, Quinn still didn't eat. The food felt like rubber in her mouth. She couldn't sleep, even if Santana stayed over and held her hand. Now she sat on the bleachers, looking at cheerio's practice. It was cold, she felt like crying again.

"Quinn" someone said softly.

She turned around and saw Puck coming down the stairs. She nodded at him and turned her eyes back to the field.

"Season's ruined for me" she said. "National's coming up and I'm on the bleachers."

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you mean? My hand? Or my ribs? Or my head?"

"All of them."

"Yeah, all of them hurt."

"Babe, I'm sorry..."

"Don't call me that."

She had snapped, she didn't want to snap but she was tired and weak. She wanted to be alone.

"Have you heard anything about the court date?"

"No."

Puck took her hand, she shook it off.

"Don't touch me."

He looked hurt, she didn't care. She was hurt too.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm not the one who did this to you."

"Just leave me alone" she whispered.

He stood up hastily, almost scaring her.

"Give me the ring" he said. "My grandmother' ring. I need it back."

She dug into her bag and pulled the ring out. It glittered in the sun.

"Thank you" he said shortly.

He left. And suddenly she didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

"Sam' ring is gone" she said.

Santana looked up from her efforts to stuff her towel in to her small bag.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe your mom took it."

"Maybe."

Santana continued to fight with her bag.

"I used to have two rings, now I have none" Quinn whispered.

"What happened to the one Puck gave you?"

"You know about that one?"

"Puck told me."

"He wanted it back."

"When did he say this?"

"Today."

"He's an asshole."

Quinn didn't answer. She tilted her neck back against the lockers and closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard voices. Two people stood outside the open window of her house and spoke loudly. One of the voices belonged to Santana, Quinn's knight in shining armor. The other belonged to Puck. They were arguing.

"I told you to leave her alone."

"You know I couldn't do that" Puck retorted.

"You're an idiot. You messed her up even more."

"I needed the ring back."

"I thought that you wanted to marry her."

"She doesn't love me. Sam ruined her and still she hates _me_ more."

"She doesn't hate you" Santana sighed.

"She flinched when I touched her."

Santana sighed even louder.

"She flinches for everything. God, you _idiot_."

Quinn her something that sounded as if Santana had slapped Puck's cheek. He groaned.

"Go home, Puck. And leave her alone, for real."

"I thought you were my friend" Puck spat.

"I am. But I'm Quinn's too and she needs me. I'm taking care of her. The best thing you can do is to stay far away."

When Santana came back in, Quinn pretended to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 A dagger and several wounds

_(A chapter came this week anyway. The longest one yet to boot. _

_I just wanted to thank all of you that read and reviewed this. It's the first real thing of this sort I've ever written. Thank you!)_

**Puck**

He swore to himself that he would forget about Quinn Fabray. She had given him nothing but misery. He hated her. He hated everything about her. He hated how she made him feel. But it didn't stop him from wanting to kill Sam. Maybe he would.

Weeks passed. Puck continued to hate her. Quinn was never alone, Brittany was always on one side, Santana on the other. The unholy trinity united again. Brittany always smiled at him, Santana gave him meaningful looks and Quinn ignored him. Puck hated that he had lost Santana because of all of this. He really needed her, but she had chosen Quinn, to be her minion. He hated Quinn for that too.

Glee club was the only time when he had the chance to stare at her. She was still thin, bony even. The cast was off, but Ms. Sylvester wouldn't let her cheer yet. Apparently her ribs weren't healing as they should. Santana was head cheerleader, Puck could tell none of them really cared. It seemed that life had exceeded school now.

* * *

"It's on Saturday" Santana whispered in his ear as she passed.

"What's on Saturday?" he asked.

"The trial."

He cursed to himself.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked. "Do you want me to come?"

"It's up to you. I'm just telling you because you're my friend" Santana whispered.

"Really? You haven't really acted like it" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Two o'clock" she said and then she ran after her friends.

Puck looked after her, breathing hard. He hated that he cared. He really, really hated it. And he knew that he was going to court on Saturday,

* * *

He wanted to kill Sam as he looked at him. He really did. Quinn looked bare, naked. She wore a black dress and no makeup. Sam sat across from her, looking scared and innocent, like he hadn't done anything wrong. The blood raced in Puck's veins. Sam hadn't confessed, he and his attorney claimed that Quinn had been drunk and imagined things. Quinn's lawyer spoke about the evidence of blood force trauma. An ambulance man witnessed that he had seen Sam forcing himself of Quinn. Sam just sat there, silent and quiet. Quinn looked like she was about to cry.

Santana sat next to Puck. She was dressed neatly, something very unusual for her. She held his hand, squeezing it hard. Her face was scared and panicky.

"Where's Brittany?" he whispered.

"I didn't want her to see this."

"You're sweet to her."

"Thanks."

They exchanged a look of understanding. They both had their weaknesses.

"He's not getting away this, is he?" he asked.

"I hope not" she whispered back.

It wasn't very convincing.

* * *

**Quinn**

He hadn't raped her, no. He had hit her, hurt her, and kicked her. And he got off this a warning. Well, he had to go to some reform school in Texas, but no prison sentence. Her lawyer said it was because he was so young and previously unpunished. As she left the building she spotted Puck and Santana. They stood together, holding hands. If Quinn hadn't known that Santana was heads of heels for Brittany, she had been worried, very worried. Now she just smiled at them. Her mother held her tightly, bringing her to the car. Santana made her hand into a phone, mouthing that Quinn should call her. She nodded.

* * *

"It's over now" her mother said.

"Yeah, guess so."

"He's going away and when he comes back, you'll be at college."

Quinn nodded.

"Quinny, please eat" her mother begged.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please, you're fading away before my eyes."

Quinn took a bit of pasta; it tasted like paper and glue. Not that she had ever tasted that. She finished the plate for her mother's sake, but felt sick. She always felt sick these days.

* * *

**Puck**

He called Hannah, the girl who he had almost had sex with on a party. He had found her number in his pocket, together with a note. It read "Call me when you're over her". He was over Quinn, so he called Hannah. Her voice was happy and light. She asked him out, he said yes. Eight o'clock on Breadstix. He agreed and hung up. That was so easy it felt strange.

Hannah was very pretty. She was blonde and short, with a big smile and brown eyes. She laughed easily and made all his nerves go away. He hadn't been out on a date, ever. He usually skipped that part.

Hannah went to a private school, but she had lived in Europe for a few years before that. She loved _The White Stripes_ and Pop-Tarts and math. He told her that he was a football player and a singer in a Glee-club. He told her that he loved Neil Diamond and brownies and hated school. She laughed. He didn't tell her that he had a kid or that girl he loved had rejected him yet again. Instead he took her hand, she let him hold it.

"Will you call me?" she asked as they left the restaurant.

"Yeah, sure" he said.

"Good."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"I had a really good time, Noah."

He nodded.

"I had a good time too."

With a wave she left him. He looked after her as she got into her car and drove off. Being with Hannah was so easy, like breathing. Being with Quinn was always a struggle and he was tired of fighting.

* * *

"I met someone" he told Santana over the phone.

"Really?" she replied, quietly.

Evidently she was at Quinn's.

"Her name is Hannah. She's amazing."

Santana didn't answer immediately.

"That's great, Puck" she said stiffly.

"You don't seem overjoyed" he said, feeling a bit hurt.

"I am, I really am" she said.

"Okay…"

"I'm at Quinn's now, but how about I pick you up tomorrow before school. We can talk then."

"Sure" he replied.

He hung up. Quinn had succeeded to steal some of his joy again.

* * *

**Quinn**

"So, Puck has a girlfriend?" Quinn asked, trying to sound casual.

Santana was drying her hair in the locker room, Brittany was trying to figure out how to put on her new shoes. They exchanged a look.

"I don't know if she's his girlfriend" Santana answered.

"Oh."

"I like her" Brittany said.

"You met her?" Quinn asked, still trying to sound like she didn't give a damn.

"Just once" Santana hurried to say.

"And you liked her?"

"She was nice" Brittany said and smiled.

Quinn continued to get dressed. She didn't care. All she cared about now was cheerleading.

"You could have told me" she said.

"I know" Santana said.

"I'm not going to break down and cry. I don't care what Puck does."

"I know."

Quinn nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Hannah?"

"Yes."

"She said hi" Brittany said.

"She asked if either of us was the girl Puck used to love, I said we weren't. She said she was happy that it wasn't us, because we were so pretty" Santana said, smirking.

"And I said, 'then you wait until you'll meet Quinn, she's beautiful'" Brittany said, beaming.

"That's sweet, Brit" Quinn said.

She finally pulled on her shoes on the right foot and looked happy.

"How many times have they gone out?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, a few."

"More than five?"

"Quinn, I don't know."

Okay then, more than five.

"I don't care" she said.

"Of course you don't" Santana agreed.

Quinn could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

Puck sat across her at the lunch table that day. He kept checking his phone, probably texting with her, Hannah. Quinn looked away. She couldn't even look at him. Instead she tried to act interested in Finn's story about a dream he had every night. It contained a witch and three talking strawberries.

"Hey" Puck said as the left the cafeteria. "Wait up, Quinn."

She waited.

"What?"

"I want us to be friends" he said.

She took a deep breath.

"Sure" she said.

He smiled.

"Awesome."

* * *

**Puck**

"Tell me about her" Hannah said.

They sat in her car, eating popcorn. They had just been to a movie.

"About who?"

"About Quinn."

"Oh."

He hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I just want to know."

"Okay. She's blonde, like you. She has blonde, wavy hair, but she almost always wears a pony tail. She's a cheerleader, they have to do that. She's a good singer, not great, but she has a sweet voice. She's an amazing dancer though, probably because of cheerleading."

"How did you get together?"

Puck hesitated again.

"She cheated on her boyfriend with me."

"Oh" Hannah said, looking surprised.

"And she got knocked up."

"_Oh_."

"We got together when Finn, her boyfriend at the time, found out and dumped her. She lived with me until she had the baby. Her parents had thrown her out."

"She had the baby?" Hannah asked, looking horrified.

"Yeah, we gave her up for adoption. Her name is Beth."

"Wow."

Hannah looked stunned, Puck felt sorry for her.

"It's a bit much to handle" he said.

"I almost regret asking" she replied.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Why did you break up?"

"I don't know. We fought all the time, about everything. I guess we both grew tired of it."

Hannah nodded.

"I get that."

Puck ate some popcorn.

"I would like to meet her" Hannah said.

"Why?"

"I just would."

Puck shrugged.

"My mom's birthday soon, she loves Quinn so she'll probably invite her to her party. You can come too."

"That'll be great."

Hannah leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

"No" Santana said.

"Why not?" Puck asked, pouting.

"You can't make Quinn meet Hannah. That's just cruel."

"Quinn doesn't care."

"Of course she does. She cares so much it's literally hurting her. Don't torture her, Puck."

"I had to meet Sam."

"And you hated that."

Puck shrugged.

"I don't get the big deal. Quinn doesn't love me."

Santana just shook her head.

"Fine. Do what you want, but don't come running to me for support when Quinn kills Hannah in front of your family."

* * *

He found her in the hallway, talking to some cheerleader that Puck had never seen before. Quinn was explaining something about some trip. Oh, that was right. Santana had mentioned that they were going to Florida for some training thing.

"Quinn, can I talk to you?" he asked.

She jumped.

"Sure" she said.

The cheerio disappeared. Puck looked after her, Quinn did the same.

"My mom's turning 45 next week and she's throwing this big party. She asked me to invite you."

Quinn smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she misses you. She probably wished I had moved out and that you had stayed."

"I'm sure she doesn't."

Her voice was monotone and lacked emotion. He tried to meet her gaze, but she avoided his eyes.

"So, you'll come?"

"Sure" she said.

"Great. It's Friday at five."

She nodded and left. He stared at her as she walked away. She wasn't whole yet, she was broken. He wanted to fix her, but he knew that he couldn't. It would only destroy everything with Hannah.

* * *

**Quinn**

"Why did I say yes?" Quinn sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"You like his mom" Brittany replied.

"And you try to act like you're fine" Santana added.

Quinn took out a green dress from her wardrobe and held it up to herself.

"Not that one" Brittany said.

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"Fine" Quinn muttered and went back into the closet.

"You don't have stay long" Santana said.

Quinn came out again with a black dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"That's nice" Brittany said, nodding approvingly.

Quinn pulled the dress on. It looked a bit big on her, maybe she had lost more weight than she had realized. She braided her bangs and brushed her curls out.

"What are you two doing tonight?" she asked.'

"Nothing special" Santana replied. "Just going to a movie."

Quinn smirked at her. A date, maybe?

"We can pick you up afterwards if you want" Brittany offered.

"No, you two hang out. I'll walk home. It's not far."

"You ready, then?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. She added some lip gloss and then licked it off. It didn't matter what she looked like. She doubted Mrs. Puckerman would care.

* * *

Mrs. Puckerman hugged Quinn so hard it almost hurt.

"Honey, I missed you" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too."

Quinn gave her a parcel, it contained a bracelet.

"You're so thin" Puck's mom said.

"The last time you saw me I was 38 weeks pregnant" Quinn smiled.

"It's been too long. Please come in!"

The house was packed with people. Aunts and uncles and small cousins and friends of Mrs. Puckerman. It was an organized chaos.

"The food is over here" Mrs. Puckerman said, pointing to a table. "I have to mingle, have fun!"

Quinn nodded. Okay. She was all alone at party and all she could do was eat. It was really too bad that Quinn couldn't eat without throwing up. Instead she took a glass of champagne. It tasted cheap, but at least she looked a bit busy.

Quinn spotted Puck's sister Sarah. She sat a table looking bored. Quinn decided to join her. Sarah had always been her biggest fan.

"Hi S" she said.

Sarah looked up.

"Hi."

"You look bored."

"I am."

"Me too."

Quinn finished her glass and put it away. Maybe she wasn't Sarah's idol anymore. Well, at least Mrs. Puckerman liked Quinn.

"Sarah, you have to introduce me to your friend" a man said.

He sat down next to Quinn and smiled brightly. He was older than her, maybe 25, and very handsome.

"Patrick, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Patrick" Sarah said, in a dull voice.

"It's very nice to meet you, Quinn" Patrick sad.

"You too" she said, smiling.

"I'm Mary's nephew" he said. "But you're not a relative? We don't go blonde."

Quinn smiled.

"No, I'm a friend of Puck's."

"Girlfriend?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Well then, do want anything to drink, Quinn?"

She had absolutely no interested of hooking up with Puck's cousin. But just then she saw him, Puck. He stood facing her, talking to a pixie like blonde. Hannah. Jealousy and anger exploded inside of her.

"Sure" she said, smiling at Patrick.

* * *

**Puck **

Hannah looked gorgeous in a light blue dress and dark eye shadow. She kissed him on the lips when he met in the door way. Maybe he was going to sleep with her tonight, if she wanted to. He had been without sex for too long. Well, at least sex with anyone but Quinn.

Then he spotted Quinn. She sat a small table with Sarah – and Patrick. He was pouring her some champagne and she was smiling. And god, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was golden, her skin pearly white. Her eyes and her lips and her smile drove him crazy. God. He forgot to breathe.

"You still want to meet Quinn?" he asked Hannah.

"Of course" she replied.

"Well, let's do it then."

He took her hand and dragged her to the table were Quinn sat. He didn't know that to say. He wanted to get his obnoxious cousin away from Quinn, but he had no right. Instead, he put his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Hi" he said loudly, to announce their arrival.

Quinn, Sarah and Patrick looked up.

"Hi Noah!"

Patrick got up and punched Puck's arm. It hurt.

"Hi Patrick" he murmured through tight lips. "Hi Quinn."

She nodded, getting up from her seat. She held out her hand to Hannah.

"Hi, I'm Quinn."

"Hannah."

"Nice to meet you."

Quinn had always been a good liar.

"So this is the Pucksters's girl" Patrick exclaimed

He made a big deal of kissing Hannah's hand. She giggled. Puck tried to see any emotion at all in Quinn's face, but it was empty.

"You're the girl who had the kid? Patrick asked.

"No, that was me" Quinn answered.

She smiled icily. Patrick looked confused. Puck hoped that this information would keep him from pursuing Quinn further.

"Woah" Patrick breathed.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Quinn said. "Excuse me."

She left them. Patrick looked a bit nauseated.

"You want something to drink?" Puck asked Hannah.

She nodded.

"Something strong" she said.

* * *

"She is beautiful" Hannah whispered.

Puck didn't answer. Instead he took a swig from the bottle of vodka they had stolen from the kitchen. They had escaped to Puck's bedroom after the awkward meeting with Quinn.

"I mean, she's beautiful like an old fashioned film star."

Puck still didn't answer. Maybe Hannah wanted him to say that Quinn was ugly, but he couldn't. Instead he gave her the bottle.

"You have a baby together" Hannah continued.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever see her?"

"Yeah, when she was born. But not since then."

"Oh."

Hannah drank from the bottle and made a face.

"I'm over her" he said, more to himself than to her.

"Good. Because I'm not sure that I could compete with her."

"You don't have to."

He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were eager and nervous.

"Maybe we should go back down" he suggested into her mouth.

He didn't know why he had said it, he really didn't.

"Fine" she said, biting her lip, trying not to look hurt.

"I just want to cut my mom's birthday cake" he said.

She nodded.

"Sure, of course."

Maybe he wouldn't sleep with her tonight. Maybe he wasn't ready yet.

* * *

Apparently Patrick had gotten over the shock of Quinn being Puck's baby mama. When Puck and Hannah came down the stairs, he was talking to her again. Puck could only see the back of Quinn's head, but he saw Patrick's grin. It made him queasy. At the moment, Patrick leaned in and kissed Quinn's cheek. Hot, white rage bubbled out of Puck. He couldn't control it. He pushed Patrick out of the way.

"Yo, bro, what are you doing?" his cousin exclaimed.

The surrounding crowd grew silent, but Puck couldn't hear it over the pounding in his ears.

"Keep your hands off her" he hissed.

Patrick grinned goofily.

"Jealous much?" he asked, smirking.

Puck turned his head. He saw Hannah standing a few feet away, looking as she was about to cry. Damn. What was he doing?

"No" he answered and backed away from his cousin.

He saw Quinn in the corner of his eyes. She looked away.

"You're almost related" Puck hissed in Patrick's ear. "She had my kid."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"You have your own girl now, Pucksters."

"I know."

He took a deep breath and left the room. As he moved, the talk started up again, but the party was already ruined.

* * *

**Quinn**

She found Puck in the garden. He was pacing around, looking livid and the same time so young. It made her heart hurt with emotion.

"Hey" she said softly.

He looked up and then looked back at the grass.

"Hey" he answered.

"I'm leaving" she said.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I guess I kind of ruined the mood in there."

"It wasn't your fault" Puck replied, moodily.

She wanted to hold his hand, to stroke and tell him that it was going to be okay. But she couldn't. He had Hannah. Quinn hated Hannah.

"I'll see you Monday" she said.

He nodded, but instead of letting her leave, he grabbed her wrists. Panic started up inside her.

"Let go" she snapped.

He looked ashamed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay" she lied.

He seemed out of balance.

"What do think about Hannah?" he asked.

Quinn shut her eyes, summoning strength.

"She seems very nice" she replied politely.

Puck nodded.

"She is."

Quinn smiled her best fake smile and turned to leave again, but Puck wasn't finished.

"She's simple and happy. She doesn't make me feel like shit all the time" he continued.

"Unlike me, you mean?" Quinn retorted, feeling resentment in every syllable.

"Yeah, unlike you."

"Good for you, Puck" she replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, good for me. I have someone. And you, Quinn Fabray, the perfect ice queen, you're all alone."

He was drunk, she could tell by the look in his eyes. She hated when he was drunk. She might even hate him.

"Leave me alone" she said.

"I will. This time. Quinn, I will. I won't come crawling back. I'm _over _you."

Even though he had some awful things, those three words hurt the most.


	6. Chapter 6 Half of my heart

**Puck**

Santana lay down next to him on his bed. She stretched her limbs and sighed heavily.

"You really know how to screw up, don't you?" she said.

He didn't reply. He was hung-over as hell. After his run-in with Quinn, he had stolen another bottle and locked himself in his room. He didn't even know what had happened to Hannah.

"Did you and Quinn fight again?" Santana asked.

"As if Quinn hasn't already told you."

"She hasn't. I've called her twenty times, but she won't pick up."

Puck shut his eyes, the room was too bright.

"Yeah, we fought."

"About?"

"I don't even know. I snapped."

Santana sighed again, it annoyed Puck.

"And did you make up with Hannah?"

"No. I hid in my room."

"That's very mature" she remarked.

"I know."

Santana rolled closer to him on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"I still love you, even if you screw everything up with your ladies."

"Thanks" he groaned.

"By the way, Brittany and I went to the movies yesterday."

"Like a date?" Puck asked.

"No, but still. She held my hand during the scary parts."

Puck thought that Brittany would have held a stranger's hand during the scary parts, but he didn't say that. Santana was his only, real friend.

"That's great" he murmured.

"Yeah."

* * *

His fingers shook as he dialed Hannah's number. Puck didn't usually get nervous when calling girls, but this time he had been a douche. She would probably yell at him. He was tired of people yelling at him.

"Hi Puck" she answered.

"Hi" he said.

"How are you?"

She didn't sound furious.

"Hung-over. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Puck took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I was drunk and Patrick was never my favorite person."

He was rambling, god he was such a loser.

"I heard you fighting with Quinn" Hannah said.

"Yeah."

"I thought you two broke-up because you were tired of fighting. If you're not together and still fight, then you could be together. There's no difference."

He heard the hurt in her voice now.

"I don't feel that way about Quinn anymore" he hurried to say.

"Really, Puck?"

"Yes, _really_" he said, empathizing the last word.

"You caused a scene at your mother's party because your cousin was flirting with her."

"It was gross. They're practically related."

Hannah didn't say anything, but Puck heard her breathing on the other end.

"You know" he continued to end the silence. "Because of our daughter…"

"I remember that, Puck. God, it's kind of hard to get over that you have a kid with your ex."

Puck tilted his head back against the wall. This didn't sound good.

"I know…"

"If Quinn and Patrick are related, that means that Quinn is in your family, Puck" Hannah interrupted.

"No, it means that they are related by blood. Kind of."

"Same difference."

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"I need some time to deal" she whispered. "I'll call you in a few days. Ok?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Quinn**

"Have you been ignoring me?" Santana asked on Monday morning.

Quinn was rummaging in her locker, looking for her still missing history book.

"No, not really. How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date" Santana answered in a hushed tone.

"Fine. How was your night? Did you get a kiss on the doorstep?"

"I got more" Santana said smiling.

"You go girl" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I wish she would see me as someone she could date though."

"She sleeps with you."

"She sleeps with everybody."

Quinn shrugged.

"You're getting closer, I think."

"That's sweet."

Santana put her arm around Quinn's shoulder. It felt nice and warm. Santana was her best friend now. They had drifted apart a lot of the years and the pregnancy had torn a wedge between them. But know, Santana had her back.

"Thank you for being my friend" Quinn said.

"Sure, babe" Santana said, hugging her closely.

* * *

"You're going to tell me what happened soon, right?" Santana said, inspecting her teeth in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"I'm sure Puck already told you."

"No, he just told that you fought."

"That's true."

"What did he say?"

"That I was all alone" Quinn said, her voice cold now.

"You're not, honey. You have us."

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah."

Brittany was trying to braid her bangs. Quinn helped her; braids were kind of her thing. Brittany's hair felt like baby hair.

"I think Hannah's giving him the silent treatment" Santana offered.

"He deserves it."

"She's too nice for him" Brittany said, getting cross-eyed as she tried to watch Quinn braid.

"Like Sam was too nice for me?" Quinn asked, smiling faintly.

"No, Sam was mean."

"Puck needs someone to keep him in check" Santana said.

"I think he needs therapy" Quinn muttered.

"We all need therapy" Santana yawned.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, apparently pleased with her looks. Quinn didn't even try to fix her looks, she was crazy tired. She hadn't slept at all last night.

"He always tells me that I'm alone" Quinn said.

She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out.

"He knows how to get to you" Santana said.

He did. Puck knew her sensitive spots. That made him so dangerous.

"At least we're going away soon. Florida, here we come!" Santana exclaimed.

Being in Cheerio's had its perks.

* * *

**Puck**

Hannah finally texted him. She wanted to meet up and clear the air. Puck agreed. He picked her up from her private school an hour later. She wore a uniform; it made her look like a little girl.

"Hi" she said, kissing his cheek after fastening her seatbelt.

"Hey."

He turned the key and drove out of the parking lot.

"I've been thinking" she said slowly.

"Okay."

He kept his eyes on the road, not daring to look at her.

"I need some commitment, Puck."

"Like what?" he asked, drumming his fingers against the wheel.

"I want to be your girlfriend" she said.

Puck glanced over at her. She looked apprehensive.

"Okay" he said.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"It means that we won't see other people" Hannah elaborated.

"I know what it means."

She smiled and put her hand over his.

"And another thing" she said.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to Quinn."

He furrowed his brow.

"Why not?"

"She does something to you; you should stay away from her."

Puck pulled the car over outside a gas station.

"Hannah, we go the same school. We eat lunch at the same table. My best friend is her best friend as well. I can't just ignore her."

Hannah pouted.

"Please?" she asked.

He sighed.

"If you say yes, you can come over to my place" she whispered, biting her lip. "My parents are out."

She winked at him. He almost gagged, sometimes she was so cheesy.

"Fine" he said.

It wasn't like it made that big of a difference. Quinn didn't speak to him anyway.

* * *

And yes. He slept with Hannah that day. It was quick and nice and afterwards he and left. Her parents probably wouldn't be okay with him being there, when they weren't. So he got dressed, got into his truck and drove home. He was a really good boyfriend.

* * *

**Quinn**

She heard Mercedes and Tina talking about it in the choir room, otherwise she might have been able to avoid the information. Puck and Hannah was a couple. After just a few weeks. It disgusted her. Puck had only had one girlfriend before and that been Quinn. She didn't like being replaced.

"He's bringing her Mr. Shuester's wedding" Tina said.

"It's serious then" Mercedes remarked.

Quinn wanted to bury her head under the floor. She didn't want to know. Actually, she had been looking forward to Mr. Shuester's second wedding to Terri Shuester. Quinn had always liked dressing up and going to church. And weddings were her favorite. But this one, she would have to miss it. Damn Hannah.

"Who are you bringing?" she heard Tina ask Mercedes.

"Artie. We're both single."

"So me and Mike are going, Finn and Rachel of course, Hannah and Puck, you and Artie, Kurt and Blaine. Who are left? Oh, Brittany and Santana will probably go together as well."

"Platonically" Mercedes agreed.

Or not, Quinn thought.

"That leaves…" Tina pondered. "Quinn."

Was she invisible? How could they not see her sitting a few feet away?

"You can go alone to wedding" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, but that's just sad."

"Who would have thought that the most popular girl in school would be the one without the date?"

* * *

"You need to find me date" Quinn said.

Santana looked up from her binder where she had written the initials B and S a few times. Santana was such a cheese ball.

"A date?"

"Yeah. For the wedding. I'm not going alone. Puck's bringing Hannah, but I guess you already knew that."

Santana bit her lip.

"I was going to tell you" she began.

"It doesn't matter. Just find me date."

"Why?"

"Because it's depressing to go alone."

"Not to make Puck jealous then?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No!"

"Fine. What are your criteria for guys?" Santana asked, pretending to take notes.

"It doesn't matter, just find me a hot one."

"So that Puck will get jealous?"

"No. God. Fine, forget it. I'll find someone myself."

Santana actually laughed.

"Honey, you're too much of a princess to know any of the guys that upset Puck. Leave it to me."

Quinn shook her head and smiled.

"You're crazy" she said.

"And the best" Santana added.

"And the best" Quinn echoed.

* * *

Quinn didn't know what she had expected when she gave Santana the mission to find a guy, but it wasn't this. The guy was called Andy, was 21 years old and went college to become a minister. He had his shirt tucked in and he was shaved and had no visible tattoos. At first Quinn was disappointed; Puck would think this guy was a punk. But then she realized the greatness in Santana's idea. This guy, Andy, was so different from Puck anyone could be. It would show that she had moved on. Santana really was the best.

"So this is your teacher's wedding?" Andy asked.

They were seated in church. Quinn wore a light violet dress with a vintage style. She loved it.

"He's our glee club coach."

"It's nice of you to come to his wedding" Andy said.

"I know it's weird, but he kind of saved us all with that club."

She smiled, Andy smiled back. Behind his head he saw Rachel and Finn arriving. Puck and Hannah would come soon too.

"I'm glad Santana set this up" Andy said politely.

"Me too. How do you know each other?"

He blushed.

"I wanted to get rid of all my, ehm, urges before I became a minister. Santana helped me."

Quinn smiled.

"I bet she did."

Andy was the perfect guy. He was smart and handsome. He was older, a Christian and really sweet. Maybe, in a different universe, she would have fallen in love with him.

"Hey Andy!" Santana called, approaching them.

She wore a low cut, red dress. Brittany came behind her, all dressed in white. It wasn't really appropriate, but it was Brittany. People would understand.

As Andy greeted the girls, Quinn spotted Hannah and Puck. She was dressed in simple but beautiful dress, he wore a suit. They looked like a couple. Quinn's heart hurt.

* * *

**Puck**

Quinn Fabray. How did she manage to look like that? Her curls were soft, brushing her shoulder. The dress had a high neckline, but it still made his heart race. Her eyes were bright, her lips so perfectly shaped. Just looking at her made him quiver. When would that stop?

"She's here" Hannah whispered.

Puck nodded. Of course she was. Quinn Fabray loved weddings; she had as long as he could remember. She used to marry people on the playground when they were younger. Usually she picked Finn, but once she'd chosen him. He still remembered the joy he had felt in that moment. God, he was such a girl.

Quinn sat next to a guy. A tall, older guy with well groomed hair who whispered things in her ear. How was he? Some guy from her church? A relative? Oh, please, dear lord let it be a relative.

The wedding was nice, Puck thought. He was a bit distracted through most of it, but still managed to sing all the songs and stand up at the right times. He wasn't down with being in a church either; it always made him feel uncomfortable. He only saw the back of Quinn's head, but he knew she was crying. That was one of the things he loved, no, had loved, about her. She was ice and lies and surface, but underneath she was just a girl who cried at weddings.

Hannah didn't cry. He understood her; it wasn't like she ever had met either Mr or Mrs. Shuester. Actually, she seemed kind of bored. Instead of singing along, she mimed the words. Maybe she couldn't carry a tune. Puck didn't know. He didn't know anything about her really. At that moment, in church, while his teacher got married, it freaked Puck out. Who was Hannah? They had all thought that they had known Sam, but he had turned out to be a freak. What if Hannah was one too?

* * *

The reception was held at the Shuester's new house.

"Hi Hannah" Santana said, walking up to them. "Hi Puck."

She gave him a knowing look, as if she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Maybe she could.

"Hannah, do want to get something to eat?" Brittany asked, happily.

She was dressed in white. God bless her.

"Sure" Hannah replied and the two girls left.

Santana smirked.

"So how did you like the ceremony, Noah?" she asked.

"It was nice" he replied.

"Nice, huh" she said, smirking even more.

She wanted her to ask who Quinn's guy was, but he wasn't giving her that satisfaction.

"Yes" he replied, looking anywhere but into Santana's face.

Unfortunately his gaze landed on Quinn. She ate cake, laughing with that guy.

"His name is Andy" Santana said.

"I didn't ask."

"I know, but you wanted to."

"Who is he?"

"Who do you think he is, Puck?"

"How the hell should I know?"

He felt his pulse quicken. Why was getting upset over this?

"Calm down" Santana sighed. "Jesus, you're so jumpy these days."

Puck sighed. He saw Hannah and Brittany approaching them now, each with a big plate of cake.

"His name is Andy Hanson" Santana whispered.

"Good for him."

"Oh, don't be an idiot. I set them up" she whispered hastily.

"You did?"

"Yes, of course I did. Quinn doesn't know any guys."

"And why did you set them up?" he asked.

"Why do you think?"

At the moment, Hannah appeared next to him.

"Do want some of my cake?" she asked, giddily.

He nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 nobody said it was easy

_(sorry for the delay, i've been on vacation and just got back yesterday. i hope you'll like this and thank for all the amazing reviews.)_

**Quinn**

The reception went on long into the night. Quinn enjoyed it, but she got tired too. Andy was a perfect gentlemen, he didn't try to hold to tight or at all flirt with her. He got her drinks and food and told jokes. Quinn liked him a lot, but not in the right way.

A few hours in, Andy decided to go get his car and drive her home. She agreed, she needed some sleep before church tomorrow. When she was alone, she saw Puck standing alone as well. Hannah was nowhere to be seen. Quinn didn't know why but her feet led her to him. He looked surprised as she stood beside him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi."

"What did you think about the wedding?" she asked.

"It was nice" he replied.

"Yeah."

She fidgeted on the spot.

"Your date seems nice" Puck remarked.

"Andy? Yeah, he's great."

Puck nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked, but not unfriendly.

"To make peace" she whispered. "I'm tired of fighting."

He licked his lips.

"Me too."

"I want to be your friend, for real" she said.

"I thought we already decided to be friends" he smiled.

"Yeah, but I lied" she confessed.

He laughed.

"Okay then" he said, extending his hand. "Friends."

"Friends" she echoed, shaking his hand.

It was warm and open, no agendas, no schemes.

"Quinn" Andy called from his car. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" she called back.

Quinn turned to Puck.

"I'll see you Monday" she whispered and quickly, without thinking, kissed his cheek.

Her lips burned with emotion as she ran to Andy's chevy.

"Who's that guy?" Andy asked.

There was no jealousy in his voice, just curiosity.

"An ex" she said lightly.

Puck was so much more than that, but Andy didn't need to know that.

"Oh" Andy said.

He started the engine and turned on the radio.

"I had a really nice time tonight" he said.

"Me too" she said, actually kind of meaning it.

"You want to go out some other time?" he asked.

She had the word "no" on her tongue, but swallowed.

"Sure" she answered, giving him her best smile.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time, honey?" her mother asked, when Quinn entered their house.

"Yeah" she answered, unbuttoning her dress, exhaling.

"I have something to tell you" her mother said.

Quinn could tell that she was trying to sound offhand.

"What?" she asked.

"He's coming back" Judy Fabray said, slowly.

"Dad?"

Her mother looked confused.

"Dad? No. What?"

"Who then?" Quinn asked.

"Sam."

Her whole body grew cold. She couldn't breathe.

"No" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, honey. They called from the sheriff's office. He's getting out early, good behavior."

"I thought he was staying there a year" Quinn whispered, trying to not sound scared.

"I thought so too."

Quinn sat down on a chair and covered her head in her hands.

"Don't worry honey" her mother soothed. "We have a restraining order, if he comes close to you, we'll call the police."

"What about school?"

"He's going to some private school now."

Quinn nodded.  
"Okay" she whispered. "Okay."

"You should go to bed, dear. It's late."

* * *

**Puck**

It was his and Hannah's one month anniversary today and he was taking her out. He brought her to Breadstix because it was the only place that he knew of, but when she asked he told her it was because their first date had been there. Hannah had smiled then, bright and wide. Puck smiled too. Here he was, with his girlfriend, playing nice and making reservations.

"Hey Puck" someone called.

Puck recognized Santana's voice and spun around to locate where she was. He spotted her. She was sitting in as booth with a bunch of Cheerios, eating salads and drinking diet coke. Brittany was there too, and Quinn.

"Come here" Santana called.

Puck took Hannah's hand and dragged her other the Cheerio's booth.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi Hannah" Brittany said happily, pulling her down next to herself on the seat.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Santana asked.

"Actually…" Puck began.

"Sure" Hannah interrupted.

Puck furrowed her brow at her and squeezed down next to Santana. Across from him sat Quinn. She looked beautiful with her hair in a braid. She was the only one who ate real food, pasta, maybe she realized that she was scary thin. She smiled at him, a friendly smile. Puck knew Hannah was watching him, so he didn't smile back.

"What are you guys doing?" Hannah asked.

"Planning for our trip to Florida" Brittany explained. "We're leaving in two weeks."

"Oh, I need some sun too" Hannah complained. "I'm pale as a ghost."

The girls laughed, Puck barely smiled. He didn't understand what Hannah was doing. It was a date, a kind of special date for them today. Not that he cared, he liked being with Santana and the rest, but shouldn't Hannah care? She was girl and girls cared about one month anniversaries.

The waiter approached them, giving Puck and Hannah menus. Hannah immediately decided on the chicken breast but Puck scanned the menu more carefully. He wanted pasta and he didn't know if it was the way Quinn's plate smelled or the way that she ate it. Only Quinn Fabray could eat and look hot at the same time. She should do commercials.

"I'll have the spaghetti Bolognese" he announced.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Puck, Finn was looking for you today" Quinn suddenly said. "It was something about the game last night."

Puck opened his mouth to answer that Finn had found him, but then he caught Hannah's eye. She was watching him like he was dog who peed on the carpet. Jesus, this was a test. They were eating with Quinn so that Hannah could be sure that Puck would ignore her. So he did. He saw the hurt in Quinn's face, her eyes looking confused as he turned away from her.

"What about the game?" Santana asked, eyeing Puck with a look of disbelief.

"Something about some play" Quinn said, her voice dull now.

Maybe they couldn't be friends anyway.

"Well, did you find Finn, Puck?" Santana asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Puck realized that the atmosphere around the table was tense. The other Cheerios were staring unembarrassed. Hannah looked smug, Santana pissed off and Quinn sad.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Santana announced.

Puck stood up to let her out but she took hold of his arm.

"And you're coming with me" she hissed.

"I don't think we're allowed in the same bathroom" he joked.

Some of the girls laughed, Santana didn't.

"I think we do. You obviously have no balls."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Santana asked, pushing him into the tiled wall.

It was cold against the back of his head.

The girl's bathroom. If Puck hadn't been in trouble, he would have enjoyed being there.

"Nothing" he replied, pulling himself free of her.

"She called me the night of the wedding and she was happy, Puck."

"Well, she obviously liked her date."

"Yes, she did. But mostly she was happy that you were friends. At last."

He bit his lip, looking anywhere but at the furious Santana.

"You fucking moron" she barked at him.

"It's not that simple" he began.

"Isn't it?" she retorted. "You said you would be her friend so be her friend! She needs you and you need her."

"That's not true" he replied.

"What part?"

"She doesn't need me and I don't need her."

Santana closed her eyes, summoning strength to continue.

"I love you, Puck. And I know you and I get you. But still, she's the one who can comfort you, the one that can make you happy. She's the one that you breathe in the same pace as, every time, everywhere. And I'm not jealous, because even though I'm your best friend, she's your soul mate, Puck."

He didn't answer; he didn't know what to say.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"I have Hannah" he replied.

"And Hannah doesn't like Quinn?"

Puck shrugged.

"Then you should tell Quinn that, before you'll mangle her completely."

He nodded.

At that moment a girl opened the door of one of the stalls and came out. She looked kind of wary of Puck was she washed her hands.

"This is the ladies' room" she said.

"What's your point?" Santana asked testily.

The girl shrugged. Santana could be really scary at times.

* * *

**Quinn**

"I don't even care" she announced, combing her hair.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"I just thought we were friends now."

"It's because of Hannah, Quinn. I told you. She's making him stay away from you."

Quinn snorted and looked at herself in the mirror. She was going out with Andy again tonight and wanted to look perfect.

"You look pretty" Brittany said, smiling.

"Thanks, honey."

"I hope that you'll fall in love with him."

"With Andy?"

Brittany nodded.

"I hope I will too."

Santana sighed.

"Whatever. Are we leaving or what?"

Brittany and Santana were going out as well, but it wasn't a date. Quinn knew that Santana was bummed about that and that was why she was moody tonight.

"Sure."

Quinn wondered if she should tell them Sam was coming back, but decided against it. It wasn't a big deal.

* * *

Andy took her to a Lebanese restaurant. She had never been there before and felt excited.

"I just love the middle east" he said, pulling out the chair for her.

She sat down.

"Oh" she replied, feeling stupid.

She didn't love the Middle East. Weren't you supposed to be afraid of the Middle East?

"Its cuisine is really delicious" he continued, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"So, how's college?" she asked.

"Busy, but I like it."

"Do you live in a dorm?"

He nodded.

"Do you mind if I order for us?" he asked.

She blinked.

"What? Oh, no, of course not."

He nodded and waved at a waiter dressed all in black. He ordered for a long time and Quinn didn't understand a word that he said. It was sweet that he wanted to be a gentleman and surprise her with the meal. But the truth was that it annoyed her a little. Maybe she didn't like lamb or fish or whatever he ordered for her.

"You'll love it" he promised.

She nodded. She probably would.

* * *

He parked his car outside her house a few hours later. Quinn's mouth still tasted like some unknown vegetable, she couldn't wait to go inside and rinse it out with water. It hadn't seemed polite to do it in front of Andy.

"I had a great time" he said, taking her hand.

"Me too."

She wasn't sure if she was lying or not.

"How about you pick the restaurant next time?" he said smiling.

She hesitated.

"I can't."

He looked surprised.

"Oh."

"I like you, Andy. It's just…"

Her voice trailed away.

"You don't like me enough?" he suggested.

She nodded.

"I guess."

"But this is our second date, Quinn. You're not supposed to like me for real after the second date."

He didn't look hurt or angry. He just looked like she was a kid who didn't understand.

"I had a tough year, Andy. No, I've had two tough years. There is much that you don't even know."

"I will find out as we get to know each other" he said calmly.

"I had a baby" she blurted out.

He stunned for a second but then he smoothed his features out.

"Oh."

"And my last boyfriend tried to rape me."

"Oh."

She nodded, looking out of the window. It was a nice night. If she hadn't felt like this, they could have taken a walk.

"It doesn't matter" Andy said. "I still like you."

Damn.

"And I'm still in love with my ex" she whispered.

"Oh."

"The baby's father."

He nodded slowly.

"So it's not just that you don't like enough, it's also that you love somebody else?"

She nodded. Andy still didn't look angry, but his eyebrows were raised.

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's ok."

It wasn't it.

"Thank you, Andy" she said. "For everything."

He nodded.

"Two years ago, you would have been everything I dreamed of. But I guess life changes things" she said.

He nodded slowly again.

"Maybe."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"You'll make a great minister" she whispered.

She got out of the car and watched him drive away. She was done breaking hearts now.


	8. Chapter 8 it always comes back to you

_(another chapter. i guess this story is coming to an end. maybe one or two chapters left. and maybe an epilogue.)_

**Puck**

"I love you" Hannah whispered in his ear one night.

They had just _made love _as Hannah liked to call it and Puck had almost fallen asleep. He had only told one person in the world that he loved her. Most of the times he had said it, she had been unconscious or high, but still.

"Oh" he said.

"Don't you love me?" she asked, snuggling up to him.

"I don't know" he replied honestly.

Her face fell.

"I mean, we've just been together for like a month."

"Yeah, but when it's real, you feel it. And I feel it!"

She kissed his neck, rubbing against him.

"_Don't you love me_?" she asked again.

"I do" he whispered, liking it when she pushed himself close to him.

Maybe he didn't love Hannah, but he liked her and it would be bad timing to lose her now. Santana was pissed at him and Quinn was hurt. Without Hannah, he had nobody.

His phone rang and Hannah scuffed annoyed.

"Don't answer it" she pleaded.

But he reached across her to grab it anyway. Maybe it was important. Santana's name was on the display. Was she calling to yell at him?

"Who is it?" Hannah asked.

"Santana" he replied.

He pressed the button to ignore her call and turned to Hannah. She was super happy now, just because he said that he loved her. Girls were so easy to please. All you had to do was lie.

"It's buzzing again" Hannah sighed.

Puck looked down at his phone. Santana had texted him. The message was short, but it made his stomach squirm. **Sam's at Quinn's. Please come.**

"I have to go" he said, getting out of bed.

Hannah grabbed his phone as he pulled on pants. She read the message.

"No" she said firmly. "You can't."

"Hannah, you don't understand…"

"You are not leaving me, _in bed, _for Quinn. No."

"Sam's bad news."

"I don't care and neither should you."

Puck ignored her, grabbed his phone and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Hannah followed him down the stairs, only dressed in the comforter. Puck reached for his shoes.

"Puck, please stay" she begged.

"I can't. I have to help."

"Call the police then."

"I can't do that, Hannah."

He looked into her eyes, they were determined.

"I'm giving you the choice, Puck. Me or her. This time it's for real. If you'll leave, we're over" she said calmly.

He felt his heart beat. He didn't have time for this.

"Hannah, come on…"

"No, you choose. Now."

He shook his head.

"I have to go" he said and left.

The door slammed hard behind him.

* * *

The house looked undisturbed as Puck pulled into the Fabray's drive way. Judy's car wasn't there, but Santana's was and a blue truck. Probably Sam's. Puck got out and went up to door. It was locked. He knocked hard, no one answered the door. Was this some kind of joke? Was Santana trying to get back at him? Just as he was thinking of leaving, he heard a scream. A terrified scream that Puck recognized as Santana's. Shit.

"Santana!" he screamed at the locked door.

Nobody answered.

"Shit" Puck muttered.

He ran the back of the house and there he saw the broken window. He climbed through it and appeared in the spacious living room. The first thing he saw was a big mess, a table was broken, china was splintered all over the floor and the rug was bloody. Blood. Puck looked up. Santana stood in the middle of the room, cuts all over her arms. Sam stood in the other end, holding a vase. He looked crazy, his blonde hair shaved off and a frantic look in his eyes. As Puck watched him, he threw the vase at the facing wall. And there sat Quinn. Against the wall, her knees under her chins, looking apathetic. The vase hit about a foot above her head.

"Puck" Santana screamed.

"Call the cops" he yelled at her.

"He took my phone."

Crash. Sam had thrown a chair at Puck, who dodged it.

"Take mine" Puck said, tossing her his phone.

He swallowed, stole a glance at Quinn and stepped closer to Sam.

"Sam, quit this!"

Sam laughed.

"She ruined my fucking life. I'm going to kill her."

Puck felt fear for the first time since entering the house. Sam had gone crazy and it was no point talking him out of this. Instead Puck flew at him. Sam was strong but Puck was a better fighter. He silently thanked all those fights in his past, it had prepared him for his. Puck felt glass cut into his arm, but didn't stop until he had Sam on his back. He held him down on the floor and looked into to his eyes. Sam had tried to rape Quinn and now he was trying to kill her. Hate pumped through every vein in Puck's body.

"I told you that I would kill you if you tried to touch her" Puck hissed. "And I always keep my word."

The first punch felt good, the second even better. He didn't think, he just acted. Sam's lip burst, Puck heard the crack of a nose breaking, but he didn't stop. He wanted to kill him.

"Puck, stop" Santana yelled, pulling at him.

He shook her off.

"The cops are coming, please stop" she pleaded.

He ignored her. He wanted to kill Sam more than anything. He didn't care about anything else.

"Hey, it's not worth it" someone whispered.

It wasn't Santana. It was Quinn. Her voice was soft and her arms around him were warm. He tensed and then relaxed.

"It's going to be okay" she whispered, brushing his ear with her lips.

* * *

The police came and took Sam away. Santana started crying hysterically, Puck felt like joining in. His body hurt, his hands were bloody and his head was heavy. He sat on the couch, next to Quinn. She held his hand, staring straight ahead. She had a cut on her shoulder, but was otherwise unharmed.

"You three have to go the hospital" the policeman said.

Santana cried louder. Quinn grabbed her hand too.

"Okay" she said, standing up.

Puck followed her, but Santana stayed on the couch.

"I can't move" she whispered.

The policeman looked sympathetically at her.

"I'll carry you out" Puck said, bending her down and picking her up.

She was kind of heavy and he was tired, but he owed to her. She had picked him up so many times; it was his turn to return the favor.

* * *

**Quinn**

It felt like a bad dream, all of it. Everything from Sam crashing through the sun window to sitting here in the hospital. Santana had calmed down, Puck was silent. Quinn felt so tired. Her body begged her for sleep, a sleep that would last several years. She was tired of everything. Of Sam and Puck and hurt and Santana and Brittany never hooking up. She was tired of herself and her mother and the world. She just wanted some sleep.

"I'll wait with you" Puck said as they were leaving the hospital.

Santana was staying to ride with her father the doctor home.

"No" she said. "You go."

Her mother was coming to pick her up soon. Puck didn't leave. He stood next to her. His hands were bandaged; his arm had twelve stitches in it. Her savior. How corny.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming back?" he asked.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to talk to you" she replied.

He smirked.

"I'm sorry about how I acted at the restaurant" he said.

She nodded.

"Why do you do what she tells you?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I needed somebody" he said.

The air around them was cold. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Kiss me" she whispered at the sky.

Puck kissed her. He held her neck and she closed her eyes. Her body wasn't tired anymore. It irked for more. She slid her arms around his waist. He cupped her face, she blushed. This was how life was supposed to be.

"I have to go see Hannah" he said.

"Oh."

She was an idiot. He was with Hannah. What was Quinn doing? He didn't love her anymore.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure" she whispered, hoping he wouldn't.

Her mom pulled up in her car and Quinn left. She didn't see Puck looking after the car as they left, she was busy crying.

* * *

**Puck**

Hannah pouted in the door-way.

"You okay?" she asked, as if she didn't care.

"Yeah, just a couple of stitches" he replied.

She smacked his cheek.

"You asshole" she said, angrily.

"Look…"

"I love you, Puck. But you chose her."

"You can't ask me to ignore her. She's a big part of my life. She had my kid; she's my friend and my first love."

"I'm your girlfriend, Puck. I'm allowed to ask to those things" she replied testily.

At that moment she wasn't pretty at all and Puck didn't remember what he had ever seen in her.

"Hannah, come on."

"You said that you loved me" she exclaimed.

"I lied."

The words left his mouth before he had the chance to think them over. Hannah's face turned pale.

"You didn't."

He didn't answer.

"You didn't" she repeated slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry."

Hannah slammed the door in his face. He guessed that it they were over. He couldn't have cared less.

* * *

His mother looked both angry and worried when he got home.

"One of the nurses told me that you were at the hospital. Why didn't you ask somebody to page me?" she asked.

Puck hushed her, Sarah was asleep upstairs.

"I didn't want to worry you" he said.

"That didn't work out" she remarked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just some stitches."

His mother grabbed his arm and inspected the bandages.

"What happened?"

"That Sam kid came back."

"And you saved the day?" his mother asked, her voice sarcastic.

It hit him that she reminded him of Quinn. They could sound spiteful, but they meant nothing by it. He knew his mother was just glad that he was okay.

"Of course. I'm your son, right?"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yes, you are. Thank god for that. Your father would have hid under the chair."

"He was a coward" Puck agreed, even if he didn't really know.

He hadn't seen his dad in several years; he didn't remember him that well. Everything he knew was what his mother told him and even though Puck loved her dearly, she wasn't very objective.

"Is Quinn okay?"

"How did you know Quinn was with me?"

"I told you, I spoke to Nancy, the nurse."

She poured some water for herself from the tap. Puck felt thirsty too.

"She's okay, even though I think she might need therapy" he sighed, making a joke out of it.

But the picture of Quinn apathetic on the floor haunted him.

* * *

**Quinn**

She couldn't sleep. The noise of Santana's crying rang in her ears, the feeling of Puck's lips against hers in her mind. Could Quinn ever make a good decision? All she ever did turned out wrong. Everything.

"Baby, why are you still awake?" her mother asked, coming into Quinn's room.

"Just thinking."

"Well, don't. Sleep."

Her mother looked stern, but Quinn knew she didn't mean it.

"I'll try" she said and lay down under the lilac colored covers.

Her mother sighed and left the room. But just as Quinn sat up again, she came back. In her hand was an orange container.

"Take a sleeping pill" she ordered.

"I didn't even know we had that stuff in the house" Quinn muttered.

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I had to hide after what you did to my wine."

Quinn smiled and held out a hand. Her mother placed to pills in her palm. Quinn swallowed them quickly.

"It will all be better in the morning" her mother promised.

Quinn wasn't so sure.

"Why did you buy sleeping pills?" she asked.

Her mother sighed.

"I worry too much" she explained.

"About what?"

"You mostly."

"Sorry."

Her mother gave Quinn's shoulder a squeeze.

"And money" she added.

"Money?"

Money had never been one of Quinn's worries. They had always it, lots of it.

"Yes. Of course your father is paying child support, but the mortgage on this house… And I only work part time."

"Oh."

Quinn felt ashamed. She was worrying about her childish romances while her mother was crunching numbers.

"It'll work out" her mother sighed.

"I'll get a job" Quinn said quickly.

"We'll see…"

"Let's just sell the house. It's too big for us anyway. And I'm going away to college in a year."

Her mother sighed deeply.

"I shouldn't have said anything, Quinn. You shouldn't have to worry about this."

She kissed Quinn's forehead and left the room. Quinn stared at the ceiling. Everything she knew was crumbling around her.

* * *

After a 14 hour sleep Quinn woke up with a headache. She didn't know if it was the pills or something else, but she felt like crap. It was a Wednesday, but she had already overslept and decided to stay home. Maybe she could pack. They were leaving for Florida in a few days. But she hadn't even begun when her phone rang two hours later. It was Santana.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Quinn answered. "You?"

"Yeah, sleep deprived though. Why aren't you in school?"

"I have a head ache."

"Oh."

Quinn pictured Santana standing by her locker, Brittany holding her bag.

"I'm sorry you got hurt" Quinn whispered.

"I'm okay."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's his fault."

Quinn didn't answer. Instead she sighed and gazed around her room.

"Is Puck in school?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How does he look?"

"Well, broad shoulders, a ridiculous Mohawk, blue pants, white t-shirt…"

"I meant his arm."

"Oh, big. Muscular."

"Santana…"

"He looks fine, Quinn."

Good.

"Did he ask about me?" she asked quietly.

"He did."

Her stomach fluttered. God, was she twelve years old?

"He's right over there, do you want to talk to him?" Santana asked.

"No."

"Okay. Well, call me later if you feel better. Brittany and I are hanging out tonight. Feel free to join."

"I'd rather not be the third wheel."

Santana laughed dryly.

"I wish..."

* * *

**Puck**

Today, he felt everything. Maybe it was because he hadn't slept or because he'd been close to almost killing someone. He felt the pain in his arm. He felt the strain in his shoulders. He felt bad for letting Hannah down, for waking Sarah up last night, for being crabby to Finn. And he missed her. Quinn. He longed for her. He longed for her smell, her eyes, her voice. If he didn't get to see her it felt like he might to crazy. He felt everything today.

* * *

**Quinn**

She had went to bed and almost fallen asleep when she heard the pebbles on the window. At first, she felt petrified. It was Sam. He had come back. Quinn didn't move in her bed. The pebbles kept raining against the glass. Was he trying to break it?

"Quinn" someone screamed outside.

The sound was vague, but Quinn thought she recognized that voice. Puck. She got out of bed and parted the curtain a few inches. She saw the person, but couldn't see who it was. Slowly, she opened the window. The night air was chilly, but not cold.

"Quinn" the person shouted again.

This time she heard it perfectly clear, it was Puck.

"I'm coming down" she yelled back.

The figure on the lawn waved.

She put on her pink robe and silently tiptoed through the house. The big sun window hadn't been replaced, but plywood was covering the hole. The living room looked empty without all the beautiful vases. Sam had destroyed valuable things all right.

"Hey" he said.

He sounded hoarse. She felt nervous.

"Hey."

He was wearing that white t-shirt and those jeans. Santana hadn't been lying. And he looked so good in them. So strong. Like he could hold her forever.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. You?"

He nodded. Her feet was cold on the ground.

"I know I said I'd call" he said. "But I wanted to see you."

I wanted to see you too, she thought. But she couldn't say it. He was with Hannah.

"It's fine."

"Hannah and I broke up."

"Oh. Why?"

"She got pissed at me for leaving her to help you."

"She doesn't like me" Quinn said, not feeling sorry about that.

"No, not really" he said and smirked at her.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I wasn't in love with her."

Quinn didn't dare to look at him now. Instead she looked at the stars and rubbed her cold arms franticly.

"I'm in love with you" he said so quietly she barely heard it.

But at the words Quinn felt light again. All the pain and sorrow seemed flood out of her.

"Really?"

He smirked at her again.

"Of course I am."

She shook her head, trying to collect yourself.

"I love you" he whispered. "I love you so much that I hate it sometimes. All I think about is you. All the time. When I'm not with you, I miss you. I love you so much it hurts me."

She had the words on her tongue, but he didn't let her speak.

"Sometimes I wish you would have kept the baby" he said. "No, not sometimes. A lot, actually."

"I know" she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I had these dreams for us, Quinn. That we'd keep her and get our own place. Our mothers would help out when we went to school. We would fight over diapers and exchange looks of hope every time she breathed in her cradle."

"Puck…"

His eyes were so sad, so dreamy. God. Maybe she could have kept Beth.

"And then we would have finished High School, you would have gone to Yale or whatever. Beth and I would move with you. I would have worked nights or something, I'm not really college material anyway. We'd live in a tiny apartment with big windows."

"Stop" she whispered.

"And then, I would have married you. This is a key part of the dream, Quinn. I would have married you because I loved you, not because you had my kid."

Quinn took his hand, it was warm. She felt guilt.

"But that was just a dream, Quinn. And this is reality. In reality, we have no kid. In reality, we've messed up so many times I can't even count. In reality, you gave me my ring back."

"You asked for it" she replied.

He nodded.

"Yeah. But know I'm giving it back to you and I'm asking you to marry me. Because I love you. Because even if that dream didn't work out, I have a new one. And it's all about being with you. Forever."

He took her hand and placed the pearl ring in her hand. It was cold against her skin. She shivered.

"Puck, this is crazy" she began.

"I know you think so, but I don't. I love you. I always have. And I hope that you'll realize that."

"I don't know about this" she whispered.

"You're going away on Friday. Just think about it in Florida and get back to me when you get home" he said.

His face was stern, but his eyes were no longer sad. Now, they were warm.

"You're shivering, you should go inside" he said.

"It's okay" she whispered.

He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you when you get back" he whispered.

"Yeah."

And then he left.

**Puck**

Adrenaline pulsed through as he ran home. She was right, he was crazy. But he didn't care. He had done it. Finally. For real. Now, the ball was in her court. Now, she had to make the decision.


	9. Chapter 9 Life makes love look hard

**Puck**

"I asked her to marry me" he said.

Santana gasped and Puck could imagine how her face would look if she was with him. Big eyes, open mouth, furrowed brow.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You're just a big softy, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up."

Santana giggled.

"You sound happy" she remarked. "I presume she said yes."

"Well, no."

"She said no?"

"No, she didn't say anything. I told her she could think about in Florida."

"Oh."

Puck lay down on his bed again, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He was tired now. Adrenaline had pumped through his body all day, but now he was tired.

"What?" he asked.

"Quinn is good at over-thinking things."

"Maybe this is one of the things you should over-think" Puck retorted.

"You're probably right."

Puck nodded to himself. Yes, he had done the right thing. And Quinn would say yes. Of course she would.

"Do you need a ride to the airport on friday?" he asked.

"Nope, Quinn's mom driving us. You could pick us up though."

"Sure" he answered.

"I'm skipping school tomorrow" Santana said. "I feel like crap."

"Me too" he said.

"I guess it's contagious then."

Puck hung up. He didn't feel like crap. He was just scared to face Quinn in school. He was just scared that she would tell him no.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn finally packed her bags. She packed her cheerleading uniform, a bikini, a few tops, a pair of shorts and some dresses. She packed a comb, her toothpaste and her perfume. Then she hesitated in the bathroom. Where did her mother keep those sleeping pills? Quinn searched the medicine cabinet but just found aspirin in a blue container. Shit. Quinn had the feeling that she might have severe sleeping issues in Florida. She never slept well out of her own bed (except when she used to live with Puck, she slept like a baby there. But that might have been because she was pregnant). Secondly, she had terrible bad dreams. And thirdly, she had so much to think about. She needed those pills.

Finally, she found them in her mother's closet. She stole five pills and hid them in the pocket of her shorts. She felt guilty, like she was something bad. But all she wanted was to be able to sleep.

* * *

The flight left at six in the morning. Quinn leaned against the cold car window as her mother drove her, Santana and Brittany to the airport. The day was gray and dull but Brit informed that in Florida was it sunny. It cheered Quinn up. Maybe all she needed was some sun.

On the plane Becky, Coach Sylvester's helping hand, handed out the weeks planning sheet. All days would start with breakfast at 7:30, practice at nine, lunch at twelve and then dinner at seven. The rest of time was their own, as long as they stayed inside the hotel area. Considering the three pools Quinn thought she could manage to be trapped.

"We're sharing a room" Brittany exclaimed happily.

"All three of us?" Santana asked.

Quinn turned the page and found the list of the people who were sharing rooms. Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray were sharing a room called "Pineapple" and it was a mini-suite. Being captain paid off at times.

"Poor Anna's all alone in her room" Brittany said.

"Why?"

"Well, Bonnie has measles and couldn't come."

"Oh."

Quinn craned her neck and saw the blonde freshmen looking out of the airplane window. Anna, the girl who had made out with Puck. The girl who now always was on the bottom of the pyramid. Quinn turned back to her two best friends. They were holding hands, apparently Santana was afraid of flying. Or she just wanted to hold Brittany's hand.

"I'll be right back" Quinn said.

Anna looked petrified as Quinn sat down next to her.

"Hi" Quinn said perkily.

Anna smiled weakly.

"Is this your seat?" she asked quickly.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"I haven't seen Puck. I promise."

God, Quinn had really scared the crap out of this poor girl.

"I know you haven't. Look, I wanted to apologize."

Anna looked hesitantly at her.

"For what?"

"For punishing you for what you and Puck did. It wasn't my business and I'm really sorry about it."

"Sure" Anna said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Quinn smiled broadly and Anna returned the smile.

"So, you're together now?" she asked.

"What?"

"I mean, if you're not jealous anymore, you're together right?"

"No, we're not."

"Oh. So you're over him?"

"Nope."

Quinn smiled again. Anna looked confused.

"You were supposed to share a room with Bonnie, right? But she's sick."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I share with you instead?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's not fair that I get to share with two people and you'll sleep all alone."

And Quinn hoped this would improve the Brittany/Santana-situation.

"I don't mind" Anna said.

"Great."

Quinn got up from the chair.

"And I'll tell Ms. Sylvester to bring you up from the bottom of the pyramid."

"Really?"

"I'm really sorry. Anna."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Santana whispered.

Brittany had fallen asleep, her head on Santana's shoulder.

"It was an 'I'm sorry'-gift to you. For what Sam did to you."

Santana rubbed her scarred arms.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Sure."

"We need to talk later" Santana hissed. "About _you know what_."

The ring that Quinn had hung a chain around her neck felt heavy. She nooded meekly.

* * *

**Puck**

Quinn was gone. Santana was gone. He had broken up with Hannah. He didn't feel like partying. He didn't feel like sitting alone. So he called Finn. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Even though they were friends now, they weren't _friends. _Their real friendship had died with the cheating and the baby. But now, Finn was at home and Puck needed a guy friend. So he called him.

And God bless Finn. Even though Puck had acted like a jerk towards him at school the other day. Even though they weren't close, Finn said yes to meeting up without hesitating. Puck was so grateful it hurt.

"Can you ask you something?" Puck asked.

Finn took a bite from his burger and nodded. He had dressing on his chin.

"Did you ever consider marrying her? Quinn, I mean. Because of the baby."

Finn licked his mouth and then dried if with his sleeve. Puck smiled to himself. It felt nice to hang out with a guy for once. Santana had winced if she had been here.

"I don't know" Finn said.

"Right."

Puck took a sip of his coke. It was raining outside the diner. In Florida, it was probably hot. Quinn probably walked around in her bikini.

"How about Rachel?" Puck asked.

"You mean if I ever considered marrying her?"

Puck nodded. Finn shrugged.

"No, not really. I mean, I love her, but I don't know if we'll last."

"Why not?"

"She's not staying in Lima, Puck. She's heading for Broadway. She's going to be a star and love it. And me, I'm going to stay here. Get a college degree, work at Burt's shop. And be happy about that."

Puck thought of his own life. Him, a guy a criminal record and poor grades. Quinn, the good girl with straight A's who could get into any school she wanted. Was he being naïve thinking they could last?

"I asked Quinn to marry me" he blurted out.

Finn dropped his burger onto the greasy table.

"What? Are you even a couple?"

"No."

Finn picked up the burger and without contemplating it, took a big bite.

"What did she say?"

"I gave her time to think."

Puck tried to analyze Finn's face.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"God, no. I'm over her."

"Good."

"I just never thought you'd work it out. You've been through so much shit."

"You know Quinn, Finn. What do think she'll say?"

"I don't know, Puck."

"Me neither."

He finished his coke.

"I just love her" he said.

Finn smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell."

Puck coughed.

"How about we go to my place and play XBOX?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" Finn answered, spitting lettuce all over the already disgusting table.

* * *

**Quinn**

Her muscles ached as Quinn lay down in the sun chair near the pool. She hadn't bothered showering, the heat was intense and she sweated almost as much when training as when tanning. Santana lay next to her, sunglasses on, reading some magazine. Brittany was on her other side, listening to Hip Hop on her iPod, Quinn could hear the beat.

"I'm dead" Quinn moaned, closing her eyes.

"Drink" Santana said.

"No, I'm not getting kicked off the squad."

"I meant water."

"Oh."

Quinn opened her eyes and took the bottle Santana was holding out. The water was warm, but it tasted good anyway.

"We have a suite" Santana announced.

"Good for you."

Quinn and Annie's room wasn't a suite. It was a tiny room with two narrow beds, a leaky shower and TV that hummed loudly, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be spending much time in there.

"Annie's a tumbler again" Santana remarked.

"Yep."

"I presume you had something to do with it."

"Maybe."

Quinn shut her eyes again. She loved the feeling of the hot sun on her body. She felt like she could relax – finally.

"Quinn, can we talk about Puck?"

"No" Quinn replied. "Not right now. I'm tired and hot and sweaty."

Santana sighed.

"Fine."

Quinn got up and stretched. She pulled of her cheerleading outfit, underneath she was wearing her blue bikini. She was pale, white even. She felt the weight of her necklaces. The cross could handle pool water, she never took it off and it was still perfect. But the ring, she probably should take it off. Quinn turned away from Santana and unlocked the necklace. She hid in the folds of her skirt. Then she went into the water.

It was heavenly. Cool and clear, and it made her head empty. She was to sore to swim much, but she took a few strokes and then lingered in the deep end. Jesus Christ, what was she going to do? She was seventeen, she had a baby last year, she had a father who sucked and a mother that was trying to make ends meet. Everything felt so complicated. Then it came to her. All those things, Puck went through them too. His mother was supporting two kids on a nurse's salary, his father had bailed. He had a kid too. He was seventeen too. She wasn't alone. It made her sigh so deep that she accidently swallowed some water.

* * *

Walking around the pool area with Brittany and Santana made Quinn feel attractive. Apart, they were all pretty. Santana had that dark hair, those edgy eyebrows and sharp cheekbones. She had skin the color of milk chocolate and a smile that made boys forget their names. Brittany was tall and had a killer body. She had boobs and ass and abs that made Quinn insanely jealous. And Quinn herself. She was ok too.

Apart they were pretty, but together they were force of something that attracted looks. It was like magnetism that made all males between 12 and 60 to take second glance at them. Quinn was used to the attention, but it felt weird all the same. Weird but good.

"Hi girls" a guy said.

He was muscular with dark eyes and a crooked smile. He was flanked by two other boys.

"Hi" Santana answered, taking her sunglasses off.

"Are you staying at the hotel?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. We're here with our cheerleading squad" Santana said.

Quinn knew that Santana loved saying that just to see the guys drool.

"We're here with our baseball-team."

"How fun" Brittany said, smiling widely.

Santana stiffened next to Quinn.

"How about we meet up tonight?" the guy asked.

Were the other two guys mute? Then she realized she hadn't said a word either.

"We eat dinner with our squad" she said.

Her voice sounded hoarse. The guy on the left stared at her. She felt self-conscious. God, she'd had a baby, no wonder she didn't look like Brittany.

"What about after?" the guy asked.

Persistent much?

"Sure" Brittany answered smiling.

Quinn could see Santana's face turn from flirty to upset.

"Great. Let's meet by the pool" the guy said. "I know a really good club."

"We're not allowed leave the hotel area" Quinn said.

"No one will notice" the guy said.

Quinn shrugged. Whatever.

"I'm Brian by the way" he said. "And this is Chase and Neil."

He pointed at his friends. Chase was staring at Quinn.

"I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

"Quinn."

"See you later then" Brian said.

"Sure."

* * *

**Puck**

He lay on his bed, listening to depressing music and felt like girl. She was going to reject him. Of course she was. She could have anyone she wanted. Why should she settle for the messed up guy? He had told her that he loved her several times, but she had never replied. Never. Not a single time. She didn't love him. It hurt.

* * *

"Hi" Santana voice barked out of his phone.

"You don't sound like you're in a good mood" Puck answered.

"I'm not."

"Hold on, you're paying for this call, right?"

"Oh shut up."

"Fine, why are you upset?"

He was upset too. Had Santana spoken to Quinn? What had she said?

"Three guys asked us out and Brittany happily agreed."

Us. Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn with guys. The thought made him queasy.

"Well, she doesn't know she's gay."

Gay. Have he ever said that word about Santana and Brittany before? It felt weird. Santana seemed to think so too because she went quiet.

"I mean, she doesn't know that you love her."

"I'm not gay, Puck."

"Fine…"

"I slept with a lot of boys. You, for example. Did you forget that?"¨

Her voice was aggressive now, but Puck knew that she wasn't mad at him,.

"No, I'm sorry."

He actually didn't know what he was sorry about.

"I don't want to triple date with some guys from Vermont."

Did Quinn?

"I know" he replied.

"I have a suite. I have the girl I love sharing the suite with me. I have privacy for once. And she wants to go to a club with a gang of hot dudes."

"Hot?" he asked.

She ignored him.

"I had it all planned._ I hate lif_e."

"Why isn't Quinn sharing a room with you?"

"She insisted on sharing with Annie."

"Who?"

"The girl you made out with once, blonde, tall."

Puck tried to imagine her, but couldn't.

"No idea."

"_It doesn't matter_" Santana exclaimed. "I have the opportunity of a life time and she wants to go out and dance."

Puck put on his soothing voice.

"Look, San. Brittany loves to dance, you know that. This may have nothing to do with the guys."

He heard her grunt.

"And you're staying for week. You have plenty of nights."

"I guess."

"So, weather's good?" he asked.

"I haven't spoken to Quinn about it yet."

"Oh."

"And even if I had, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's between you two."

"What do you think she should answer?" Puck asked.

Santana groaned loudly.

"Bye Puck."

* * *

**Quinn**

"You're going out?" Annie asked.

She lay flat out on her bed, drinking coke and watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy.

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"No, it's okay."

"I'll be back soon."

Quinn stole a look at herself in the mirror. She had burned her shoulders slightly in the sun, but had covered it up with a cardigan. She looked nice, not great. Just nice.

* * *

Brian, Chase and Neil looked nervous. Quinn could see why. She herself hadn't dressed up that much, but the other two had. It seemed like they had triggered each other to go further and further. Santana wore a very low dress, a lot of dark make-up and red lipstick. Brittany wore tight leather shorts and an almost see-through blouse. Quinn felt like the little church girl. Apparently the guys had already chosen their girls. Quinn was Chase's. He was nice looking, she thought, with nice teeth and dark eyelashes.

"Why are we doing this?" Quinn hissed in Santana's ear.

She shrugged and grabbed Brian's hand.

Brittany could dance. No, that was an understatement. Brittany was an epic dancer. Quinn smiled at she saw all the guys gawking at her. She smiled even more as Santana joined her girl on the dance floor.

"I love cheerleaders" Brian sighed.

Quinn smiled. Chase stood so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Don't you dance?" he asked.

"I do" she replied.

"Will you dance for me?"

Euw.

"No" she said, turning her back on him.

Her fingers found the ring around her neck. It felt cool against her hot skin. The club was sweltering hot, Quinn could feel the sweat pouring down her back. Chase's face was all shiny and red. _What was she doing here? _The guy she loved had proposed to her. And she stood in a low class bar with a dude who she didn't know.

"What are they doing?" Neil exclaimed.

There was excitement in his voice. Quinn turned around again. She could see the forms of her best friends on the dance floor. They were entangled, kissing. Quinn laughed out loud. The guys looked accusingly at her.

"Are they lesbians?" Neil asked, disgust in his voice now.

"I would use the term _bisexual_," Quinn smiled.

"I guess I scored the prize, then" Chase said, pulling her close.

"Well, I'm sort of taken" she said.

She pointed at her ring necklace. His eyes grew big.

"You're engaged?"

"No, I haven't made up my mind yet, hence the ring around my neck instead of on my finger."

He wrinkled his nose and turned to his friends. They were staring at the making out girls on the dance floor.

"Let's go" he said.

* * *

Quinn laughed as she, Brittany and Santana left the club a few minutes later. The cool air felt like heaven on her hot skin, just like the pool had earlier.

"That" she said "was hilarious."

Santana and Brittany were still holding hands. Quinn felt a pang of loneliness, but then Santana took her hand. They walked down the road; neither of them could stop laughing.

"I love you" Santana burst out, looking at Brittany.

Quinn wondered why she felt so drunk. She hadn't drunken a drop.

"I love you" Brittany echoed, kissing Santana's cheek.

"I love Puck" Quinn exclaimed to the stars.

All three of them shrieked. Quinn felt so happy she might die. It was one of the best moments of her life, holding a sweaty hand with Santana, laughing at sky, and feeling in love.

* * *

**Puck**

He woke up early the next day and hated that it was Monday. School without Santana or Quinn. It would be amazing… After getting out of bed he checked his phone. He had a voicemail from Santana. It contained of a lot of screaming and Santana whispering very close to the phone.

"She loves me" she whispered and then hung up.

Puck put his phone down. At least _she_ was happy.

* * *

The school felt extremely empty without the cheerleaders. No short skirts were whipping around toned legs. No pretty girls were left. Okay, that might not be true, but that how Puck felt. He felt alone and grouchy. Finn was with his girlfriend, the always so annoying Rachel. Puck envied them. They were so open with their love. They held hands and she often sat on his lap. The idea of Quinn sitting on Puck's lap during class was unthinkable. It wasn't their thing. What was their thing?

* * *

**Quinn**

"I haven't slept enough to do this" Santana grounded, doing push-ups.

Quinn felt the sweat drip down her back. The heat was a pain today; it was nearly a hundred degrees. Her shoulders burned dully.

"We got back at eleven" Quinn sighed.

She was finished. Thank god. She lay down in the grass and panted.

"Well, I didn't sleep much" Santana smirked.

She was done too and lay down next to Quinn.

"You dirty slut" Quinn sighed.

"Ladies! Get up!" Ms. Sylvester called.

Quinn groaned and got up. Her body ached.

"Do you think I'm gay?" Santana asked.

"If you're done, do laps" Ms. Sylvester ordered.

Quinn grabbed Santana's arms and began to run. The sun blinded her.

"Quinn, do think I'm gay?"

"Do we have to do this now?" Quinn panted.

"Yes."

Quinn bent down and touched the white line, then turned and ran back across the field.

"You're probably bisexual."

"Do you hate me?"

Santana was so out of breathe that it was hard to hear what she was saying.

"Of course I don't. Why should I?"

"You're a Christian, you hate gays."

"Yeah, I hate you. That's why I gave you the room to yourselves."

She turned again and ran towards the sun again.

"Q! You're dragging your feet!" Ms. Sylvester screamed.

She wasn't, but she still ran faster.

"Can we talk about Puck later?" Santana panted.

"Sure."

"Are you going to become _Mrs. Puckerman_?"

"Shut up and run."

* * *

But she couldn't dodge the topic forever. Santana brought it up again as they lay by the pool. Quinn had just taken a swim, her skin was wet, but her body was still pulsating hot. Santana was tanning, as if she wasn't tanned enough already. Quinn got freckles, Santana looked like heaven. It wasn't fair.

"If you keep the ring on you, you're going to burn. It'll reflect the sun" she said.

Quinn looked down; she had forgotten to remove her chain with the beautiful ring on it.

"Right" she said, taking it off.

"Don't you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what to say."

Santana yawned.

"Yes or no would be a start" she said.

"I know."

"But you don't know which one?"

"I don't."

"Do you love him?"

Quinn looked at the ring in her hand.

"Yes."

"Have you ever told him that?"

Quinn hesitated.

"No."


	10. Chapter 10 No

**Quinn**

He picked them up at the airport. Quinn was tired and cranky. She had lost all the sleeping pills and spent the past night twisting and turning in bed. She hadn't eaten in a long time. And soon, she had to tell Puck what she wanted to do. Marry him or not.

He had driven for almost two hours to come and pick them up. Why? Because Santana had asked him to. Santana who sat in the backseat, holding Brittany's hand tight. She had him wrapped around her finger, hadn't she? Quinn sighed at herself. She wasn't jealous of Santana and Puck, She wasn't. She was just trying to find an excuse not to say yes. Because she was afraid. She was petrified.

He dropped her off last. Of course he did. But Quinn wished that he could give her more time. She was seventeen for Christ's sake. She wasn't supposed to get married at seventeen.

* * *

"You tired?" he asked

His voice was apprehensive. She doesn't want to hurt time again.

"Yeah."

She got out of the car, feeling a headache building up in the back of her head.

"Look" she began.

But she had nothing to say.

"Just give it back" he said.

She takes the ring off and places it in hands.

"Not this way" she whispers.


	11. Epilogue This  Love

**_E_****_pilogue_**

**Santana**

Her dress is tight and she's sweating like crazy. It must be at least a hundred degrees in the small church. It's crowded too. A lot of people have come to this wedding. Of course they have, nothing else ever happens in Lima. Santana looks out over the crowd. She spots Rachel sitting with her husband, Jesse. She spots Finn glaring at the pair of them. Santana sees Mr. Shuester walking in with his second wife (or third, it depends if you see Terri as wife 1 and 2 or not). Everybody's looking at Santana. She loves the attention; she knows she looks stunning in this super-expensive gown. ¨

Puck looks nervous and so he should. He's a guy. He's a guy with a tendency to be a bad boy. If he wasn't nervous she would worry. But when she smiles at him, he smiles back. He's happy and looks good in that black tux. The years have treated him well and the lack of Mohawk makes him look more handsome. He's going to be an extraordinary husband, she knows it. She can't wait for it. Her Puck. The only boy she ever loved. She only boy she will ever love.

The music begins and everyone turns away from Santana and Puck. Through the door walks Quinn. And if Santana looks stunning and Puck handsome, Quinn looks beautiful. As she should. She's the bride, she's getting married today. Santana steals a look a Puck. He's biting his lip, twisting his fingers. He can't contain himself, Santana can see that. He wants Quinn. Now. He wants her in every way.

* * *

Santana has only heard the story after it happened of course, she wasn't there. But both of them told her the same story so she guesses that it's true. How Puck brought Quinn home after the trip to Florida. How she gave him the ring back. How he felt like breaking down. How she told him that she couldn't do it that way. How she whispered to him that he should propose for real, get down one knee. How he had. How he had asked her to marry him, standing on one knee on her porch. How she had said yes. Santana thinks it's true, even though it sounds like a movie.

Quinn has reached the altar now. She's glowing. Puck can't take his eyes of her. He has waited a long time for his. Seven years, actually. It's seven years ago he proposed on that porch. She insisted on finishing college. She insisted on him going to college too. It took them seven years to graduate, to find a nice little house in Boston. She works as a children's therapist, just in the beginning of career, but still. He's a police officer. The irony never fails to make Santana smile. And now they're here, in Lima. Because that's the way Quinn wanted it. Puck doesn't care, Santana knows that. But it's nice being back here, even if it's just for the weekend.

Finn's the only one who still lives here. Rachel moved to New York days after graduation. Santana heard that she's doing fairly well on the Broadway-scene. Mike married a French girl he met at college, he lives in Paris now. Tina lives in Milwaukee, she's a children's books author. Kurt tried the Broadway-route as well, but ended up in Vermont, opened a B&B with a guy he met at the gym. He looks happy. Artie moved to Cleveland. Santana hasn't spoken to him yet, but he looks just a geeky. There's no hard feeling between them now, though. Santana only disliked him because he liked Brittany. Mercedes became a chef and lives somewhere in the south now. She isn't here, couldn't get the weekend off. Santana knows, she handled the RSVPs. Brittany then. She lives in New York too. So does Santana. They share a small apartment above a Chinese restaurant. Being here, in this church, is making Santana want to marry her. It's legal now. Maybe. Maybe soon.

* * *

Quinn takes Puck's hands. Santana can see that they're shaking.

"I, Noah Puckerman, take you for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Her voice is soft and clear. Santana feels goose bumps on her arms, even though it's hot inside the church.

"I, Quinn Fabray, take you for my lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

His voice is weaker, as if he's moved.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the old minister says. "You may kiss the bride."

Quinn stands on tiptoe and kisses him. Santana can see her lips move as Quinn's drawing back. It's two words and the those words makes Puck cry. Santana can see the tears in his eyes. Noah Puckerman is crying. Oh god.

It's only because Santana knows Puck so well that she knows what Quinn whispered. Santana knows the only thing that would make Puck cry. He pulls his wife closer again. He bends down and kisses her belly. Santana smiles to herself. She knows exactly what word Quinn whispered.

_I'm pregnant._

**_(Thank you for the amazing reviews. You are all too kind. Sorry for it becoming a bit cheesy in the end, I couldn't help it. )_**


End file.
